Joys of Life
by KittyMayhem
Summary: A wish was made. Another time was granted. Life goes on and sometimes reincarnates itself. Goku/Vegeta complete AU  warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Okay...I know I'm INSANE for starting another FIC...but I'm actually getting far enough with the others that I thought, what the hell? Why not.**

**This is an oldie that has been revamped HEAVILY because the four chapter thing that it was is and still IS horrible in its raw form, as I explain in a moment.**

**Before you get all apeshit nuts and say "NEW FIC!" guess what? It's AU. No, I mean...total AU.**

**There is NOTHING DBZ related in this fic except in references to the past. The Goku and Vegeta you know and love, are...well, you'll see in the beginning of the fic, now won't you?**

**Same warnings as within my other stories: MPREG, SLASH, ANGST, and a new one "PREJUDICE". Saiyans are not the most welcome people on earth in this AU...and their origins will be explained later on. Yes, it has something to do with DBZ in reference to the past and a wish but...yeah, you'll see all that later.**

**Until then, read on and hopefully this won't bore you to death. :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Joys of life<span>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prelude:<em>**

_Omg, I had a realization._

_Shit you remember in your mind is much different than what's documented on paper. Seriously, if you're a writer and you have this urge to go back and read some of your old shit, it's just that. SHIT._

_When I read this story, the first thing I thought was, I remember this…._

_The second thing I thought was, "Wow, I thought I was hot shit back then."_

_And then the realization sets in. "Jesus Christ absolve me of this sin I call mine because this writing is something only my ass could produce and smear on paper and call it a story," Because…seriously, It is BAD._

_The good thing about this is that it does form a base; a nice base to really kick off from and shift into a story that is worth reading._

_The bad thing is picking through this like lint on a sweater and forcing yourself to save the one thing in your closet you will NOT part with. You love it, you want to reinvent it, you will do something to save it and so help me god if someone tries to interfere with your master plan!_

_So, I'm rewriting this story…and I'm slapping my teenage self for thinking that she was such a good writer then._

_Bad me. BAD._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1:<span>** Anything but ordinary.

* * *

><p><em>The darkening of the skies had been ominous if not telling. The sudden storm of dark clouds and lightening wasn't new to some, but they weren't concerned with what they couldn't see. He'd done this out of their sights and out of their minds, walking off without saying a word to anyone about what would befall him short moments after he'd gathered the last one.<em>

_The Dragon was looking down upon him; its teeth open and bore as if to snap him in half. It had never been so close before; never close enough for him to feel its chilling breath upon his skin. He always thought that the breath of a dragon would be warm like the fire it breathed, but this was no dragon from the folklore of this planet. This dragon was special and one of a kind. It was the only one that could do what he desired and the only one that probably would feel sorrow._

_The Dragon pushed its nose gently against his shivering hands. Its energies were from the newest god probably warning someone about this. He didn't care. The questioning gaze of the dragon was like peering into the glass orbs glowing red, unreadable and yet understanding. He'd never asked anything of this dragon before, not even when he'd first thought to pursue it. He'd always been thwarted, turned onto other pursuits, yet now…_

**_Are you sure?_**

_Now was his time. Now was the time to find some peace of mind when he could not find it in the darkness of his sleep. He was so tired…so tired of holding his heart as if it would fall out of his chest each time he dared to move another day. Smiling, pretending to be something that he wasn't…wanting something that didn't want him…_

_He was scared. It hurt to admit it but that hurt was soothed with the promise of his wishes being granted. He didn't have to speak aloud his desires for the dragon to know, but the one behind him…the one that had come rushing out of the storm to stop him under the false belief of his younger desires…he had to know. _

**_Speak…so I may grant your wishes…_**

_"Vegeta, don't!"_

_Vegeta lifted his head and turned to the one calling his name. He smiled a sad terrible smile, one that was stained with tears and memories and his deepest emotions surfacing in one real moment that had them paralyzed. He turned around and shook his head, sitting down so hard that the ground shook and made the one sent to stop him weak in the knees._

_"…I don't want that," Vegeta said so quietly that even the Dragon had to strain to hear. "Why…why would I want to hold this for eternity?"_

_"I don't…I don't understand…I thought…"_

_He looked away. He felt the wind biting at the back of his neck and the dragon pushing at his shoulder softly. It was too much…him standing there like this…it was too much for the saiyan prince._

_ "You thought wrong, as usual Kakorrot. I don't want to live for eternity," he cried softly. His soft admission robbed Goku of the breath he'd taken and he lurched forward to grab Vegeta when he said, "I want to die…and I don't want to remember…I don't want to remember anything!"_

_Goku was kept from Vegeta with a force even the likes of he could not fathom. He tried his best to move past that barrier, to break it down with his fists and his will, but this power was more than what he could take on alone. He didn't relent. He kept pushing past the impossible, and would probably continue to do so even when it was all over. It was the one thing about him that Vegeta hated and loved so much that he was willing to cause him this pain._

**_Open your eyes, Son Goku…see what you could not._**

_The Dragon's voice stopped him from punching that invisible wall. He wasn't done. He was going to keep fighting. He wanted to say as much but the frail body looking at him with such sadness, such remorse and such love—he felt that heat he'd ignored for so long flare that it was enough to breech the barrier without him having to throw one more punch. He fell to his knees, but it was too late._

_"No…no, no, NO! You can't do this!" he screamed. "Please…please don't do this!"_

_But it had been done. The wish had been spoken and received and there was nothing anyone could do to change it. Goku screamed, his soul torn in half over the falling body willingly giving into the gentle kiss of death lain upon his heart. He pushed himself forward, gathering that body into his arms and willing him to live just a moment longer than he wanted to._

_"Another time…" Goku cried frantically, his fingers turning that face to stare at him and see all that would be. Vegeta felt the pull, but remained just long enough to hear that unsaid promise. "Never again…never…"_

_The Dragon roared into the skies, weaving those wishes into the fabric of time. It would be done, but much needed to happen. The beast of yet a million wishes and more quietly disappeared into the earth's shadow once more. Perhaps, when this world ended, things such as this wouldn't be such a burden to the cold modeled warriors of war. _

_"Another time…" Goku whispered into the dissipating storms. He felt everything quaking, and the tears fell long after he'd felt Vegeta leave him. "Another time…"_

* * *

><p>"After that day, the warrior known as Son Goku stayed in that spot, crying over his lost friend and unknown love for many days and many nights. He would not move from his spot and remained until he died from heartache. So moved by the devotion of his loyalty, the god Dende decided that it was best they remained together and had them buried in the spot where a sapling grew into a mighty tree. That tree would stand the tests of time and would be hidden from all…only to be found by those who withstand the test of their love."<p>

She wiped her eyes a little, not unused to the overflow of emotion that came with reading this myth. She closed the book, the class staring at her a little in the expectation that she would burst into tears. She disappointed them with a sniff and the composure of her face, smoothing out her dress and walking back to her desk to face them in that instructor finesse.

"Now, are there any questions?"

One hand shot up eagerly. "Ma'am, what do you think he meant when he kept saying another time?"

"Good question…and its part of your homework. I want everyone to write a paragraph entailing the supposed meaning of what he was saying at the end of the tale," she instructed. "And I want everyone to start reading the next story on the Dragon Balls. They'll be part of a project coming up later on in the term."

The bell chimed for the class to end. The students rose with the enthusiasm of teens looking to get out of class for a few moments and cleared out rather quickly. She sat down at her desk, content to eye the book she'd read aloud moments ago until the familiar shadow of a student she knew quite well loomed at her desk.

She smiled at him, a little thrilled to see a small smile given back to her. "Is there something I can do for you?"

He was clearly embarrassed, but he didn't let it show but so much. "I…I was wondering if…that opening for the recital was still open…"

"You've changed your mind?"

"Hai."

"Well, it's still open. And you're welcome to have it."

He smiled gently and bowed showing her the respect she deserved. "Arigato Briefs-san..."

She wrinkled her nose at her last name and shooed him off with her hand. "Don't mention it. Now hurry along or you'll be late for your next class." He didn't need to be told twice. He was gone quicker than he'd ever been for he was a stickler for being on time and getting things done in a proper manner. Students like him were rare to come by, especially ones that looked a lot like characters from a book.

She giggled a little at the absurdity of that and stared at the cover of her book again. It was a well known book that had been published time and time again and told of myths that couldn't have been any truer than those of the Greeks and Romans. However, there was a little truth behind all stories, so it wasn't quite that impossible.

"Even if it was true," she murmured to herself, "I'd doubt they'd actually do it…"

Her musings were cut off by another teacher poking their head into the door. "Hey Lin, you've got a message from your son," he said. "He's cutting out after school and headed over to his friend's house."

Lin grumbled under her breath and tried not to smile. "Friend my ass," she said loud enough to get a laugh out of the other teacher. "I wish that boy would just admit that he and Goten were dating and just be done with it. It's not like I'm going to be like his great-grandma…shit, the things kids think today."

"Well, you did let your grandma name him after one of your ancestors."

"Yes and why I ever thought Trunks was a good name was only because I wasn't off of the pain killers…but, I suppose it's not important now…" She slid from her chair and started wiping the board clean. "What's important is the test I'm going to torture these kids with because no one has an eye for reading anymore."

"Lin, you're one tough cookie."

"I have blue hair. I have to be."

* * *

><p>"Pass it this way!"<p>

He could hear the remarks of the boys screaming at one another for someone to pass a ball along the way. It wasn't unusual to hear around now, seeing that lunch periods varied for different grades. It was lunch time for some, and while he would have loved to tuck into his packed lunch, he still had an hour to go. He sped by the commotion to hurry for his next class, ignoring the calls of those boys and the one voice he purposely pushed out of his head when he heard him grunt.

"Yo! Watch out!"

That call was directed at him. He looked up in time to see the spinning ball of black and white headed right for his forehead.

Normal people would have ducked. Some would have gone flying backward with the force of that ball connecting with their skulls.

He did the one thing people never thought he'd do and sent that ball flying back with a leaping kick that had some envious of his precision and the rest shocked that he could and kept doing such a thing. It was a weekly phenomenon, one that irked him a little more every time it happened. The first time it had been a true accident and purely instinct on his part to recoil the ball like a pro would. He owed that to his life at home and his parents adamantly insisting that he learn self defense.

Unfortunately, much like now, his kicks earned him attention he didn't want. It earned him several shouts of astonishment and one loud cheer that was a likely bet gone right. He didn't pay attention to them. He grabbed the bag he'd dropped and tried to run, but it was of no avail.

He hadn't taken a step when he realized that the owner of the one voice he didn't want to hear was in front of him, eying the ball in his hands before staring at him.

"…you have got to join the team."

He'd been told that the first time he'd kicked that ball back. The same person said it every time and it was no less frightening to hear him suggest that. The tall lean frame of the boy he only knew by his given name towered over him, not threatening but questioning and curious as to why he would not. Usually it would end when he'd shake his head and run with his heart in his throat, but today wasn't meant for normal tendencies.

"You know I'm going to keep asking until you say you'll join," he grinned. "You have a pretty mean kick, Vegeta."

That boy was weird. Vegeta decided it then and there because no one who'd been smacked in the forehead with a return kick would say that to the one who'd done so on the first day of school. "So you say." He refused to say or think otherwise, not sure about what to think when he laughed and tossed the ball back at the waiting group behind them. "I have to go…I'm late for class."

"All right then. See you next week, Vegeta."

He was going to kick the ball at him again. Vegeta groaned and shoved past the laughing boy he'd come to know as Kakorrot and ran for the building where his next class resided. He resisted looking back, already aware that he was watching him flee with his tail swaying aimlessly behind him.

It was a weird ritual that had become sort of a habit over the school year. Vegeta had only recently transferred to this school, after his parents decided that a move was in order. A quieter lifestyle was the explanation, but he wasn't as naïve as he let them believe him to be. His first day here was filled with trepidation and dread, and immense fear when he'd slammed his foot into that soccer ball in an attempt to be civil. He was only passing it back to that boy…he hadn't meant to kick it quite that hard or that well.

All Vegeta remembered after that moment was Kakorrot screaming for him to come back. He'd run until he couldn't run anymore, afraid that he'd made a mess of things before having really settled in. Being different, he learned early on, was often the subject of contention amongst those who didn't understand. Coming here was supposed to take away that anxiety. He thought for sure that he'd messed up his chance to start over and alienated himself without fail just for trying to be somewhat friendly and forgetting that he wasn't exactly normal.

But Kakorrot, the boy he hadn't known the name of at the time, hadn't come looking for him. He didn't come running, screaming with teachers in tow about how he'd purposely slammed him in the face with a ball. Vegeta had been hiding somewhere remote on the school grounds when Kakorrot had popped up out of nowhere, all grins and giggles and holding the same ball that had given him a nice bruise on the cheek. Vegeta had begun to apologize, but Kakorrot shut him up with that same declaration that had Vegeta convinced that he was not right in the head.

_"You have to join the soccer team."_

He thought it was absurd. Him? Join a sport? He couldn't very well tell him that doing such a thing was asking for someone to get hurt or killed. Instead he'd shaken his head, and again baffled when Kakorrot had laughed at him.

Perhaps it was then…but Vegeta remembered wondering just why he'd laughed until he noticed it.

Kakorrot had a tail like him.

"Settle down class! We will begin shortly," the teacher called. "I want you to put your books away. This will be an oral lesson. Ah! Mr. Sei...so you finally decide to join us..."

His feet had taken him straight to his next class and all thoughts about that boy when flying out the window. He took his seat quickly, missing the slightly concerned look of the teacher but not the irritated grunt coming from the girl aside him. She looked like she was having a bad day. He didn't ask and shoved his backpack aside him, glad that he wouldn't have to string the straps around his foot this time.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten you."

He cringed and looked back at the bald brute grinning nastily at him. He licked the side of his growing mustache, laughing silently at the disgust evident on Vegeta's face. It was evident on some other students, as well as the cohort that tended to let the bald bastard do what he wanted. This time was a little different, as he reached over and neatly punched Nappa in the shoulder, telling him in no uncertain terms to cut it out.

"Ow! Whatcha do that for, Radditz?"

"Because you're creeping me out…and I told you about messing with him," he hissed.

Vegeta pretended not to hear that. It was no secret that those two in the back of the class were not the nicest people on the planet. They were sometimes partners in crime, although that's what most people said about them. Vegeta hadn't really had much dealing with Radditz. He knew that the teen was rather large and had some of the wildest hair one could imagine, but he really didn't know much more than what people told him.

Nappa on the other hand was someone he was familiar with, only because he'd taken it upon himself to irritate him at every turn. It started immediately after the incident with the soccer ball, with Nappa shoving him onto the ground and threatening to stomp his face in. He'd gotten it in his head that he'd slammed that ball into Kakorrot's face on purpose and sought retribution when clearly that wasn't the case. For a moment Vegeta thought that Kakorrot had been messing with him and sent Nappa to teach him a lesson, but that proved incorrect when another soccer ball came flying at the back of Nappa's skull and knocked him senseless.

Radditz had shown up and dragged Nappa away without saying anything to him. Vegeta was confused, until he saw Kakorrot in the distance waving as he put his foot back down. He saw the flash of a tail, and then he was off to do whatever it is he did.

Nappa backed off for the most part, but he did tend to torture his temper now and again. Vegeta did his best to ignore him and his strange tendencies, and the obvious nature to do something vile in the dark if he was willing. The thought alone made him sick to his stomach, as did what the teacher decided would be the subject matter of the class.

"Now class...who can tell me the function of this organ? And one foul remark from you, Nappa, and it's straight to detention!"

Nappa smirked nastily at her. "Hey, when do we get to the female reproductive system? That's a lot more interesting than what we already have in our pants!"

"Hey, grow the hell up, will you!"

The teacher didn't have to say it. The blonde girl with the severe face had turned around in her seat, fist raised and ready to smack some sense into Nappa without a care for the consequences. Nappa blew her a kiss and she tossed a book at his head. The teacher, already used to this nonsense, ignored them.

It was always like this. The girl that didn't have an issue with showing Nappa what for was called Eighteen, and Vegeta, for the life of him, could not understand why she was called that. There were rumors that she'd come from a large family, and for lack of a proper name she was labeled Eighteen. He didn't know much about her either except that she was relatively strong and the only female willing to wrestle any male in gym class. She won just about every match against the males. The females…well, there was one chick called Chi-chi he knew about, but she was more into martial arts than anything else.

Chi-chi wasn't in this class thankfully. She and Eighteen looked like they didn't get along. The girl aside him that was having a bad day though…she rolled her eyes at him and ignored the whole class room, engrossed in her own pet project sitting on her desk. She was related to his previous teacher in some manner, though Vegeta wasn't sure how. Her name though…he couldn't be sure if it was Bulla or Bulma.

"Bulma, save the projects for outside of my class room," the teacher scolded. "Nappa, Eighteen, if you two don't stop this nonsense, you're going right to Principal Yama's office!"

They stopped immediately and sat back down. The mention of that man's name had everyone shivering, even the teacher who turned back to the board and began again. Vegeta couldn't quite figure out this school, these people, or the workings of the social network that was part of the student body. He knew of people, but didn't know them. He understood his lot in life, but people seemed to have different opinions of that lot. Everyone was weird in their own way, and the dramatics of the day hadn't even truly begun.

He'd only been here a couple of months, but he strangely thought it somewhat familiar.

Déjà vu was a bizarre happening. At least he thought so when moments later Nappa was kicking his chair on the way out the door with the teacher's blessing.

If Vegeta cracked the edge of his desk, no one said much about it aloud.

* * *

><p>The day passed in the similar fashion it tended to on weekdays. The end of the school day was the beginning of Drama outside of the school, which meant the gossiping would start and the speculations would ensue. Vegeta hurried to his locker and grabbed what he needed, running right out of the building before anyone could catch him. Lingering for him meant people asking questions and he didn't want to subject himself to his little known phobia of dealing directly with people he didn't know.<p>

His father said that he was shy. Vegeta didn't think it was him being shy anymore than him being cautious. Trusting people was important and giving that trust was something he hadn't learned to do again just yet. Trusting people had gotten him into a world of hurt once before and he wasn't going to do that to himself again. Their moving here wasn't anything more than to spare him the pain of facing the familiar faces that would look at him in a new foreboding light; a light that had no love for him or his inability to explain about the situation.

He really hadn't meant to hurt that boy…

"Brooding again, I see."

The familiar voice waiting for him at the gates belonged to none other than his father. Well, one of them. If he wanted to get technical, this was his mother leaning over his sullen face to greet him with a soft butt of their heads. He wasn't that much taller than him, slender but built and capable of doing massive amounts of damage with the same hands that hugged him close. Vegeta let him, inhaling the familiar scent of someone who didn't judge, who understood, and laughed when Vegeta groaned at the sounds of obvious bickering coming from the student body escaping their high school prison.

He was right to assume that Eighteen and Chi-chi didn't get along. They were in the middle of the courtyard arguing loudly with one another and Bulma rolling her eyes between the two of them.

"Come on..." Vegeta went with the soft tug for him to follow and stuck close to his mom's side even after they'd gotten into the car. Once he was safely buckled in, his mom peeled off, cutting off the several other cars before he could get stuck in the spot behind the oncoming bus.

"You drive like a lunatic," he muttered, ignoring the light laughter. "Seriously mom, you're going to give someone a heart attack with that one day."

"Maybe…but hopefully it'll be someone we don't like," his mom joked. "How was school?"

"Boring."

"Sounds about right. You have a lot of homework?"

"No."

"Great! Then you won't mind running an errand for me when we get back home."

"What about dad?"

"Hmm? Oh, he's actually cooking tonight, and you know I don't trust him in the kitchen alone."

That was a given. The last time he'd tried to cook something he'd scratched the bottom of a pan his mother adored more than anything and anyone. His father couldn't apologize enough, and he'd never seen a grown man pout as hard when he was banished to the couch for his inconsideration. That's what his mother would tell people. Vegeta knew that the pan was on its last legs and the only reason his mom adored it so much was that it was a wedding gift from when they were a newlywed couple. As a struggling single income family at the time, it had gotten them through some pretty tough times. It seemed to cook anything that was put into it with perfection and was the go to pan when someone wanted something quick done right.

Since that pan went in the trash, his mom had been obsessed with not losing anything else that was about as old or as used. Vegeta wanted to attribute it to a possible conception they were waiting to tell him about. The instinctive hand on his mom's stomach from time to time was a dead giveaway, as was the glow upon his face when he thought no one was looking. His father was just as bad, but his hovering and suddenly doing things that he hadn't before were the contributing clues.

Vegeta hoped this one took. He remembered the last time…and while he'd been rather young, he did remember the sadness that had drifted throughout the house.

He didn't want to feel such sadness…it hurt thinking about it.

His mom gently caressed the back of his head as if picking up his thoughts. They drove home in silence, comforted by one another and the sight of their home twenty minutes later.

"What took you? You usually drive faster than that!"

His mom rolled his eyes and climbed out of the car with Vegeta close behind. It was a little more than obvious now, with the way his father came jogging from the door to greet his mate the proper way any mate should be treated. Vegeta couldn't recall a moment when they weren't draped over one another or him, love the predominant nature of their personalities rather than the off putting air of sure danger people reacted to without knowing what they were looking at. He half expected the old woman trotting by their house to hurry herself along at the sight of them.

She waved at him instead, chuckling at his befuddled face when he realized that she had a tail as well.

"There aren't too many humans around here, son," his father assured. "You don't have to worry."

Maybe, but that wouldn't keep him from being a little more cautious. Vegeta slipped past them into the house, headed up the stairs to change his clothing and to let free his own tail he naturally kept tucked around his waist.

"He still does that?"

"I'm afraid so…I hope he snaps out of that soon…"

"He will…just give it a little time, Vaughn."

Vegeta came back down moments later, his tail free and his father waiting at the edge of the stairs with warm hands squeezing his shoulders when they were close enough. Vegeta readily soaked in that warmth. His father's hands were like small radiators. They were always warm and reassuring; what little stress that remained in him fled without fight and allowed Vegeta to cling like the overgrown child he felt like when he got home. He was far from being a child.

However, he wasn't going to turn away the gentle laughter and hug from his father no matter how old he was.

"School's okay?"

"Yeah…and I changed my mind about the recital," Vegeta admitted.

"That's good! See, one step at a time my boy…and before you know it, things will look much brighter. You'll see."

It was rather hard to believe that, and to believe that his father was that type of man with his rugged looks speaking before his demeanor. He was taller, stronger, and built a little better than the family he claimed his own, but no less ashamed of them for who they were than he was for himself. He playfully lamented that it was his one true regret that his son didn't look like him from time to time, and enjoyed the lie as much as people's reactions when he voiced it aloud.

Anyone who knew him was aware that he silently relished the fact that Vegeta looked a lot like his mate. Vegeta's looks were strictly his mother, from the hair down to the height issue, as well as the slender build and the slightly feminine features that made them softer looking to most. It was a good method of deception and a good way to get his father in someone's face if they were looked at the wrong way. It was also a sign of Vegeta's status, even if he didn't openly broadcast it.

"My boy, you need to be proud of who you are," his father said softly. "No matter what anyone says, you're not a freak. You're a saiyan, and I've been around long enough to know that talking animals are a lot fucking stranger than people with tails."

That didn't keep Vegeta from wishing that he looked somewhat like his father. At least people left him alone until they realized he was a teddy bear under that masculinity. He was strong, with a deep voice and a bunch of scars to add to the drama of manliness. The one scar over his right bicep always fascinated Vegeta, as did the one just under his ear and trailing down the side of his neck. Vegeta always wondered about them, and though he was free to ask, he didn't question their origin. If anything one would expect his father to be some overbearing brute that demanded reign of the household.

"Valin, I thought I told you not to start the dishes just yet!"

"Sorry, Vaughn!"

His mom did that. Vaughn had absolute reign of the house and how everything was done since his mate wouldn't let him work these days. After moving, Valin had the final word about who was working and who wasn't, and Vaughn didn't argue. Instead he took hold of his new domain and Valin could do nothing but surrender. It was his decision after all.

Vaughn came marching out of the kitchen, not with the intent to smack Valin in his arm like his mate suspected. He put his attention into placing the cake he brought with him into Vegeta's hands. Then he knocked Valin in the arm. "Ow!"

"What's the cake for and why am I holding it?" Vegeta asked.

"I got a request to make this for a neighbor a few houses down," Vaughn explained. "Mr. Burdock."

"And he is…who?"

"He's the nice man that helped us move in. You remember him."

Why did moms always say that when obviously their children didn't remember? He wouldn't have asked if he did! His name did sound familiar though. "Okay…and I'm delivering it?"

"Yes. And, he's looking for someone to do some errands for him. He's got his hands full…and I might have volunteered you to help him out a bit this afternoon."

"Mom!"

"What? It's only a few errands. He's willing to pay you and its good for you to get out of the house…you know we worry you're becoming a hermit."

He knew that, but that didn't mean he wanted to fix it. Still, there was no arguing when his mom got like this, so he resigned himself to his fate, rolling his eyes upward and letting his mom kiss his forehead in apology. "Be back before seven. You know how your dad gets about you eating later than that."

Valin rolled his eyes this time and avoided the swipe his mate took at him. "Yes mom."

"Oh, and mind your temper Vegeta. His boys…well, they're a little spirited. They mean well."

Meaning that they were probably obnoxious and/or possibly human. Vegeta sighed to himself and walked off with a wave as soon as he was given the address. His parents watched him go, a little worried, a little excited, and conversing about a hot topic that drifted from his social life to the little unannounced issue that would be with them soon.

He wondered just how things would change with a new set of feet in the house.

He also wondered who was going to be tasked with diaper duty, because it was not going to be him.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chapter 1!<strong>

**Chapter 2 will be up soon enough if you liked it. Give us a holler!**

**Oh, and I'm working on the other fics. Be patient with me! -_-;;**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

Nice reviews. :) Sorry for the delay but school was a priority.

Here now is the second piece. Remember, this is AU. Warnings are in the previous chapter. :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2:<span>** A little more conversation

True to his word, the house wasn't more than a few houses down the way. His mother had failed to mention that the houses were two blocks apart and around the bend, but the short walk had allowed him to clear his thoughts some.

Vegeta wondered just who this Mr. Burdock was. He couldn't place his face to save his life and he was glad that wasn't the situation. The man's name was familiar, as was the scent of his mother's cake freshly made and waiting for someone to take a slice out of it. His mom never baked unless he was in the mood, or if he was doing it to repay someone for their hard work. Vegeta hadn't seen any new faces around the house, and he was sure that his father was the one on the roof repairing it the other morning. And he really didn't remember anyone helping them move in aside his grandfather…but then…he wasn't truly coherent at the time.

Medication was really something when someone was running a fever. He hadn't even really thought he was running one until his mom had cried out in alarm at the touch of his forehead. After that, it was one strange dream after the next…and the alarming sadness sitting on his chest when he woke crying without a reason. He remembered some fleeting piece of the dream he'd woken from…someone's face…

"NO!"

Vegeta stopped at the sudden yell, twisting to face the yard that it had come from. There was no one in that yard, though the grass was occupied with toys of all shapes sizes and varieties signaling that there were a few children living in that house. Or one child spoiled rotten. He glanced at the mailbox and realized with a grimace that he was exactly where he needed to be.

There was a bit of muffled yelling he could hear as he approached the door. Loud wailing followed, and what might have been a dish breaking unnerved him quite a bit. He thought about turning around and going home, saying that there hadn't been anyone here, but…his mom was a bloodhound for lies.

He just hoped he wasn't going to regret ringing the doorbell.

The door opened, but there was no one to answer it. He stepped inside as someone darted from behind the door and headed after a small body that ran away squealing. Her clumsy unbalanced steps had her leaning forward more than anything, making her inevitable fall sooner than later. She slammed right into the wall, hitting it hard enough to knock the clock off of it and into someone's waiting hands. She was too busy wailing to see that she'd almost had a real reason to cry, not that she was thinking about anything but her aching hands and knees.

The small body that caught the clock huffed in slight annoyance, waiting for the bigger version of himself to appear and scoop that little girl into his comforting arms. "Chika, you've got to start running better than that," he chided playfully. "Little girls aren't supposed to be getting hurt!"

"Says you," the smaller boy huffed. "She keeps stealing my toys!"

"She's playing with you. You did the same thing to me when you were two."

The little boy huffed again, but this time lit up at the sight of the adult of the house coming to take the clock out of his hands. He rubbed his son's head in appreciation, even though there as another crash seconds later and they were looking at a rambunctious three year old running into the foyer covered in what looked like spaghetti and meatballs. Someone said something about dinner being takeout again.

Another little girl ran by with glitter and glue in her hands. She stopped long enough to wave at Vegeta, standing in the doorway wondering if he was walking in on some kind of sitcom. It was the only way to explain how he'd managed to find himself staring at the boy that kicked that ball at him every day and not drop the cake.

"Vegeta?"

"….um…I have…this? For…um, Mr. Burdock…"

"Don't just stand there, come in!"

Vegeta nodded curtly and stepped inside, wincing inwardly went the door shut trapping him in this place. The little girl with the glitter had come running back, this time with the spaghetti covered three year old chasing her in circles around him. He held the cake above his head, but it was snatched quickly by another set of hands that belonged to another body he couldn't quite bring himself to believe was in this house with him.

"Kione, stop running around and go finish your project before dinner. Gin, come help Len wash up before he leaves red stains all over the place."

They stopped what they were doing an obeyed without protest. That kind of authority only belonged to someone who was the eldest of the bunch, even if there was an adult in the house. The three little ones ran to do what they were told, which only left an empty handed Vegeta, a smiling Goku holding a little girl named Chika, a somewhat perturbed Radditz, and the creation of such a brood shaking his head gently.

"Radditz, put that cake in the kitchen, and then see if you can start cleaning some of that mess up," Burdock sighed. "I'll be in there in a moment to help, all right?"

"Whatever…"

Vegeta couldn't have been happier to see him leave the room, even if it was for a short while. Radditz was intimidating; even if he stopped long enough diminish that thought with a soft kiss to Chika's head in passing. Vegeta thought for sure that he was being pranked but it was hard to pull off a family of similar faces staring at him in amusement.

"Last time I saw you, you were walking around with a fever," Burdock joked. "It's been a moment, but you look like you've gained an inch or two since I saw you."

"Um…I guess…"

"Your mom said you'd help me out with a few things. Are you up to earning some money?"

Who in their right mind would turn down money? "I don't think I would have had a choice," Vegeta replied dryly. "Even if there wasn't money involved, sir."

"Save the sirs for someone old and decrepit. And shut up Radditz, because my hearing hasn't gone!"

The muffled laughter gave away Radditz's proximity. He wasn't the only one who laughed, though Goku hid his laughter behind Chika's giggling.

"Your mom was kind enough to make that cake for me," Burdock admitted. "I don't have time to get one from the store with how busy things are, and with the boys in school, taking care of these rug-rats is enough to deter any birthday party. I hope you don't mind me sending you to the store."

"Not at all."

Burdock handed him a list he produced from his pocket and noticed the look of horror on his face when the list rolled down and almost hit the floor. He laughed quietly. Taking care of a family that ate like they tended to was a handful, and while he had a good variety of things, the menial things like bread, milk, and juice were vital.

"Get these from the market over on Hibachi and Madison. Can you do it?"

"Um…"

"You get to keep the change and an extra hundred dollars."

"…crap. Okay, fine."

"Good. Better hurry or you won't be back in time for supper."

Supper? He had to be back before seven. Getting there was going to take him a half hour and getting back…not to mention the shopping—he grabbed the money and ran for the door, darting out of it with his tail unraveling itself from around his waist and missing the offer from Kakorrot's mouth.

"I should have gone with him. That's a lot for him to carry…."

"No worries son. He's one of us," Burdock assured. "I'm sure he's got some idea."

"He doesn't seem to want to talk about it."

"He'll open up sooner or later…His mom has been talking about introducing him for a while now…and it's not uncommon for people like us to not know. We're not exactly docile you know."

"Dad…"

"It'll be all right son. Now, hand me Chika, and go get Cerise from her crib. By the time you get down, Radditz and I will have the menus lain out."

Kakorrot snorted. "More takeout?"

"More takeout."

* * *

><p>It was about five minutes before seven when Vegeta finally made it back into the house. He shut the door behind him, arms still singing from the pressure of carrying those bags back in his arms without stopping to rest. As promised, Burdock let him keep the change and handed him one hundred dollars, which rounded itself out to about one hundred dollars and two cents. The two cents was almost not worth the effort, but he'd come back in time to hear Chika and Len running around Radditz crying that they wanted milk.<p>

Radditz had taken the bags from him with gruff but heartfelt thanks, shocking Vegeta into staying rooted to his spot for a moment longer than he had to spare. His only waking call was the soft note of the time coming from Kakorrot's lips and the soft ding of the doorbell with someone holding several bags of takeout.

It reminded him of dinner and just how his father tended to fret if he wasn't back on time. It wasn't a punctuality thing. It was more of a worried senseless thing that echoed through his father into his mother and to everyone else that might have been in the house. Grateful to have made it just before the deadline, he sauntered into the living room to see his mom resting soundly against his father, the picture of happiness undisturbed.

He could smell dinner sitting in the kitchen. His arrival should have signaled their rise to go gorge themselves. Valin waved him over instead, all grins and excitement. His mom was a little less gung ho, but enthusiastic all the same.

Were they finally going to drop the bomb on him about the prospect of another smaller body in the house?

"Mr. Burdock said to tell you thanks," he remarked. "And he's going to employ me again sometime soon."

"You don't mind, do you?" Vaughn asked. "I mean, I thought it would be good for you to socialize some…with this being a new place and all."

"Mom…"

"I mean, we did move quite suddenly…and it's been a couple of months…Vegeta, all I want is to make sure you're getting along without being lonely. I know we tell you to be careful, but this place…it's not like where we were. Understand?"

He nodded. This place wasn't like the place he used to think of as home. It was too weird, and there were more people like them here than not if one decided to pay attention. But people were still scared of them, of him, and he wasn't sure about letting anyone else into his life that could potentially be harmed because of a moment he couldn't quite control himself. Although Kakorrot and his entire family, even Radditz were of their kind, he really wasn't sure about them either not having been around too many saiyans growing up.

His mother did worry too much. He said so and got a hug for his cheek.

That seemed to be the appropriate time for them to sit him down and confirm what he'd known for a little over a week.

He was going to be a brother.

He went to bed feeling full, tired, sore, and confused…and somewhat relieved. He didn't know what the relief was about and didn't seek to ponder why it was there. He was too tired, and he fell asleep believing that he would see darkness until he woke the next morning.

* * *

><p><em>Something was pushing at his back. <em>

_He rolled his head to the side and felt listless, unable to move much more than his eyes. The light was blinding, but he could feel warmth all around him; surely someone was holding him closely, whispering unsaid words that made it hard to want to leave this pocket of nirvana._

_He lifted his eyes up and stared into the face above him…_

_Soft words that were indiscernible became clear._

_"…another time…mine….always…love…" _

_He couldn't hear much more than that. The winds rose and whatever was pressing behind him moved and shoved he and whoever was holding him out of the light and into some obscure darkness. Those arms left him, but the face he couldn't quite see smiled and shook its head._

_He fell forward feeling bereft but strangely assured that this wouldn't be the end._

_"Vegeta….wake…"_

* * *

><p>"Vegeta, hurry up! You're going to be late at this rate!"<p>

That darkness quickly turned to light and the blaring of his alarm echoing his mom for him to get up and hurry. He looked at the clock and fell out of his bed, scrambling to get into the bathroom with his sheets tangled around his feet. He unceremoniously hopped into the shower, purposely ignoring the laughter of his mom.

He hadn't slept that hard in a long time. He also hadn't ever brushed his teeth in the shower and rinsed while trying to tie his unruly hair back in damp spiked up mess. Clothing was whatever he could put on in two minutes, and breakfast was the muffin he grabbed off of the counter on his way to barge out of the house.

Vaughn was waiting by the door with his lunch in hand, trying not to laugh at the rushing form of Vegeta shrugging on his backpack and hopping about with a muffin in his mouth and trying to eat it and get his shoes on. He managed that absurdly funny feat and was hoping out of the door, lunch in hand, backpack on his shoulder and leaping in fright when his old man honked the horn from his car in farewell. Valin laughed at him, blew a kiss to Vaughn, and drove off to work in the opposite direction of the school.

"Vegeta, don't linger," Vaughn instructed. "You might make it if you start running now."

"I'm highly aware of that!"

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Mom!"

"Have a good day, son!"

Have a good day? How, when he had to run about three miles to school? He didn't comment and instead started running, hopping over the fence to his house and wondering what on this earth tempted his parents to move to a suburban area with only one car.

"Vegeta!"

What now? He spun, expecting his mom to be the one calling him. The door to his house was shut and his mom was nowhere in sight. He looked down the way and almost, **almost,** fled at the sight of none other than Kakorrot and Radditz in that order, jogging at a light pace. Were they running to school as well?

"It's not like you to leave this late," Kakorrot mentioned when he was in range. "We never see you around this time…"

"I usually walk to school." Now he had to run, which was making him madder by the second standing here explaining it. "Today I'm going to have to run, so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't kick that ball at me today."

Kakorrot grinned a little at the mention of his little habit. "Old hobbies die hard," he said. "And why run? Can't you fly?"

"Fly? What, are you joking with me?"

Vegeta thought he'd laugh and annoy him further, but Kakorrot did neither. He grew a little solemn, looking at his older brother trying to figure something out without saying anything. Vegeta grew nervous under the sudden scrutiny, and more so when the brothers seemed to communicate with one another with soft grunts and looks, and then a surprised brow lifting itself on Kakorrot's head when Radditz shook his. What in god's name were they talking about?

"Vegeta, you're all saiyan, right?" Radditz questioned. "Not a half-breed?"

"No, I'm not a Halfling!" Vegeta cried in offense. "My mom and dad are full blooded Saiyans like yours!"

"Okay, take it easy…I was just asking…"

"We only asked because Halflings can't fly," Kakorrot said. "We know a few and none of them can. It's not usual to see someone your age unable to fly…unless…someone docked your tail…"

Prejudice wasn't a new issue in this world. It went far and wide, and was for the most part not tolerated by the majority of society. That didn't mean that it didn't exist, and it certainly didn't mean that saiyans were exempt from it. They might have been stronger, and perhaps a little more talented than some of the races residing on this planet, but striving for peaceful relations and the unwillingness to prove hateful humans right had left a good bit of them scarred.

The most vicious form of prejudice for a saiyan was to have their tail docked. For a while, before Vegeta was born and before his parents thought about having him, there were a series of attacks and protests against saiyans. It reminded many of the raging racial war between whites and blacks, with the only difference being that one race had a tail and could potentially kill unintentionally, and that the other was willing to kill before being killed. Factions looking to rid themselves of this strange race took it upon themselves to attack saiyans, rushing them when they were young and clipping off their tails claiming that it was the only way for them to pass in society. After one too many attacks, and pissing off the wrong saiyan, eventually the humans who didn't tolerate this discrimination took action and made it a federal crime. Those factions were broken apart and people were arrested and made to pay, but the damage was done.

Saiyans, while still proud of themselves, were wary of humans. Some of them were quicker to accept humans into their lives again than others, but eventually the integration was underway. But there were still those humans that thought themselves better than most…and one of them unfortunately got a hold of Vegeta when he was younger.

His silence said it all, as did his sudden fold into himself. He forgot about school and his urge to run, wanting nothing more than to run back into his house and bury himself under the bedding.

Radditz's growl kept him from following his urges, as did Kakorrot's grunt of disapproval.

"Some humans are just fucking asking for it," Radditz snarled softly. "They make it hard for everyone, including humans that mean well and saiyans trying to move past that shit…"

"Calm down Radditz," Kakorrot said, soothing him with a gentle pat of his shoulder. "I'm sure his tail grew back, but I bet his parents were more concerned with hiding him than teaching him how to fly. You remember how dad was when we were young."

"He was worse than mom…and I am calm. Calm enough to want some breakfast before we're really late anyhow."

"We'll snag something later. For now, let's get Vegeta and ourselves to school."

Vegeta didn't have a snowball's chance in hell to protest. He was grabbed without warning, and clinging to Kakorrot in extreme fright when he found himself three stories off of the ground in two seconds. Kakorrot shifted his weight a bit, just enough to have him bridal style and hoping to god that he wasn't going to drop him because that would be much more painful than his tail being docked!

"I'm not going to drop you."

"You'd better not!" Vegeta cried. "oh shit…oh, shit, we're in the air!"

"Yah, and eventually you'll do it on your own," Radditz chuckled. "Kakorrot will teach you sometime. For now, hold on tight."

Kakorrot took off in the direction of the school, moving with ease despite the added weight of Vegeta and his backpack. Vegeta was torn with being in awe and wondering if he was having one of those weird flying dreams and about ten seconds from falling out of the bed. It would be better than falling at this height, not that he was sure he wanted to believe he was up here anyhow!

It took them a little less than half the time it would have taken Vegeta running to get to the school gates. Once more Vegeta was in pure awe as Kakorrot and Radditz touched down as easily as they'd taken off in the midst of the students walking into the school. No one screamed. No one went flying off in a different direction to keep from staring at them. In fact, no one paid them much more mind other than to wave, greet, or call out that there was some type of practice later. Radditz raised his hand in acknowledgement to the kid that had called that out.

Vegeta slid out of Kakorrot's embrace, oddly impressed, embarrassed, and frightened all in the same breath. Not many knew that he wasn't a big fan of being touched by people he didn't know. He didn't know enough people for them to gather that and he was more often than not left to his own devices. There was another reason he purposely did not think about then and there. One that had him backing away a little more when Radditz looked at him again.

"Vegeta…you haven't been around a lot of saiyans, have you."

Vegeta shook his head and winced when Kakorrot reached out to touch his shoulder. "K-kakorrot…"

"You're going to have to learn to get used to it."

"G-get used to what?"

"Being around other saiyans…and someone touching you," Radditz said. "We know what it's like…and it's probably why your parents sent you over in the first place."

The last of the students were trickling into the gates. The late runners were in the distance and it wouldn't do to walk in behind them. With a light shove, Kakorrot uprooted Vegeta's body and directed him towards the school with Radditz in tow. Eventually he got around to moving on his own, but his mind didn't snap back out of its shock until much later in the day.

* * *

><p>"Wait, you're serious?"<p>

Kakorrot nodded, pushing his goggles up and wiping his brow in the same movement. He hated surprise projects, and though woodshop was one of his favorite classes, being in this sauna of a room doing anything was a bit much. The air was making the fur on his tail frizz, and having it curled around his midsection wasn't helping him stay cool. It normally wouldn't have irritated him this much, but he had other things on his mind. The heaviest of which was what he'd pieced together this morning and had him rethinking about his weekly habit of kicking the ball at Vegeta.

His friends, leaning over their own unfinished projects, hummed their disbelief. Yamcha, on his left and fitting a peg into place, stopped to pat him on his shoulder. "Don't let it get you down dude. Honestly, I would have never guessed it. That is one quiet kid."

"I thought he just kept to himself," Kakorrot grunted. "I thought he was just shy around others…but now his behavior makes sense…and so does that kick the coach is popping a boner over."

"I always thought he was one of those hobby athletes…or one of those people out of films with natural talent," his other friend, Krillin, surmised. "Hell, people have him pegged as a brain. He does get top marks."

"Whatever he may do in his spare time, he's a saiyan, and he doesn't know his own race like he should." Kakorrot stopped fiddling with the board he was sanding down and sat back with his arms crossed. "I mean, I knew he was a saiyan…I saw his tail once…but he was running away from me before I could say anything about it. The more I think about our encounters, the more I wonder if something else happened besides having his tail docked…"

Yamcha dropped his mallet. He lifted his own goggles, revealing his sweaty face with its collection of scars marring the boyish look he should have had. Yamcha wasn't the ordinary student he made himself out to be. It was nearly impossible with those telltale scars on his face and the loss of innocence in his eyes. He'd been around the block a time or two, each scar a memory and a story within itself. The latest one—the one that should have taken his eye but didn't—had a lot to do with what Kakorrot had mentioned.

Kakorrot winced and started to apologize, but he was waved off in favor of his friend leaning in to ask if it was indeed truth. "I'm pretty sure, Yamcha," he said. "He didn't have to say it for us to know."

"Us? Radditz knows? And he didn't kill someone?"

"He was with us this morning. And even if we did know who did it, I'm sure his father took care of it."

Krillin grunted in confusion. "Who's his father? You know him?"

"Not personally, no…but I don't think it's wise to tell you two, no offense. I just figured it out myself…and I doubt Vegeta wants that kind of attention on him."

Yamcha didn't press for answers. He knew boundaries and he wasn't a stranger to his own. Krillin was a little more than curious to know, but he didn't pester Kakorrot like he normally would. Their saiyan friend was rather lost in thought, disturbed and concerned for the kid that had taken over his mind unwittingly. They didn't quite know when it had gotten to this point, or if it would regress into idle wondering ever again.

Kakorrot in the meantime leaned back over his project and went back to sanding. It wasn't going to help matters by thinking it to death, nor getting him out of this room any faster.

He'd deal with it later. Most likely around lunch if he could get around the smaller saiyan without him freaking out.

* * *

><p>"Nappa, you had it coming. I told you NOT to mess with him!"<p>

The student body tuned into the loud conversation between their resident badass and their local jerk squaring off. It was more like Radditz was clapping Nappa upside his bald head every five seconds, and Nappa not doing anything to keep him from it. He couldn't, not when his head was singing and his face was still throbbing from the imprint of a soccer ball that slammed into his skull an hour prior to this.

Radditz slapped him one last time, yelling something so quickly that it was hard for anyone who was a saiyan to understand. Nappa, even with his ears ringing, did get the message, sobering and saying something so low that any gossipers around had to strain to hear it. Whatever it was, it kept Radditz from slapping him again. Punching him in the shoulder and telling him to go cool off was another story. Nappa skulked off, annoyed, disappointed, and shoving past other students without looking back at Radditz's exasperated face.

"They're always at it," someone mentioned softly.

Vegeta had been watching from a remote place nearby, close enough to see but not hear anything. He'd been so focused on the fight; he hadn't noticed someone coming up behind him until he heard him. Kakorrot smiled at him, three feet away and making no movement to come any closer than that. He wouldn't. Vegeta didn't quite know how he knew this, but he trusted his instincts more than anyone else these days. It was perhaps the only reason he allowed himself to sniff the other saiyan slightly, taking in the scent of freshly carved wood, sweat, and whatever the shop teacher had been smoking today.

"…they….they aren't mates, are they?"

Kakorrot sputtered and laughed soundly behind his hand. "Hell no. Radditz would rather jump into a pit of spikes than bed Nappa…besides, he's working on wooing someone named Gohan."

"Who's he? Another saiyan?"

"Yeah. He doesn't go to this school though. He lives in another city with his sister Videl."

Vegeta digested this and figured it was best not to ponder the relationship between Nappa and Radditz. Whatever it was, Radditz was clearly the top man. "So…you speak saiyan?"

"I'm learning more. I know enough to get by in conversations, but sometimes my dad speaks too quickly for me to understand. Radditz knows it really well…he can even speak the native dialect as well as the modern one."

"No offense…but he doesn't look the type."

Kakorrot laughed again. "None taken. He's smarter than he looks."

"I'll take your word for it…I suppose."

There was a lapse of silence. It wasn't uncomfortable as much as it was a little awkward. Vegeta didn't have anything to say to Kakorrot. He never really did, aside "no" and "hell no". Kakorrot's task in life was to get him on the soccer team and kicking that infernal ball at him when he raced by the field. It wasn't to make conversation, staring at him like he wanted to ask something but wasn't sure how to. Vegeta just didn't socialize. It wasn't in him and he was bad at it.

Imagine his shock when Kakorrot sighed deeply and moved just a hair closer with a disarming smile. "…so, I was wondering…if you wanted to come over to my house tomorrow?"

"Excuse me?" He wasn't serious! "W-why…why?"

"You don't know much about your own race, right?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"A lot. It's not healthy….and a saiyan like yourself should be aware of their history as well as used to other saiyans. I can't tell you what to do…but I can suggest coming over to my house…just for a little while. I want to talk to you…get to know you. Possibly…become friends with you. If you'll let me?"

Friends? He repeated the word in his head, a million and one thoughts surfacing at the concept of friendship and what crock it could be. Friends? He wanted to roll his eyes and tell him to get lost with his notion of offering his hand in friendship. People couldn't be friends…not without ulterior motives or feeling sorry for the loser of the bunch, which more often than not was himself. Back in their former home, the people that called themselves his friends had turned their backs on him when he was found out to be a saiyan…they'd shunned him and ripped apart his reputation and what saiyans had been around hadn't tried to help him. He'd been alone that night…and he'd lost his tail because his friends had decided to ditch him in favor of going to some douche bag's party.

He never wanted to see his father like that again…he never wanted to hear his mom screaming like that…

Kakorrot's hands were on his shoulders. He jumped, snatched from his thoughts and placed back in the present with the very real and very concerned look on the taller saiyan's face. Vegeta thought for sure he'd snatch himself out of that grounding grip and freak, but he didn't…which freaked him out just a bit more than it should have.

"Whoa, calm down Vegeta," Kakorrot soothed. "I didn't mean to spark any ill thoughts. My apologies, all right?"

He was apologizing…for something he didn't have anything to do with. It was absurd and comforting…and it left Vegeta even more confused. "I-it…it's not your fault," he said, steadying himself and his thoughts. Kakorrot wasn't them. He wasn't some jerk trying to get close to him for the sake of his brain or the possible reaction he had when idiots like Nappa pissed him off. He reminded himself of that twice and forced himself to stay where he was, accepting that look of concern for what it honestly was.

His mom would have been proud…and cried right after.

"Vegeta?"

"S-sorry. I'm…It's like you said. I'm not used to…being around other saiyans, and…I am…wary of being touched…but…If you're sincere…I'd like to take you up on your offer."

There. He'd said it. It didn't kill him and it didn't backfire in such a way that he'd never leave his room again. Kakorrot's face lit up like he'd won the lottery, but he didn't hug Vegeta. He removed his hands, shoved them in his pocket, and let his tail show his joy.

Vegeta felt his tail uncurl itself from around his waist in response.

"I have a game tomorrow night, so come over around eight if you're able," Kakorrot said. "If you want, I can ask my dad to tell your mom."

"No, I can do it…but, aren't there…parties after one of those?"

Kakorrot snorted in disgust. "I'm not into social events like that. It's an excuse for underage drinking…besides, I'm trying to avoid the advances of that cheerleader."

"Who? Chi-Chi?"

"Is that her name? The one who fights with Eighteen?"

"Why is she called that?"

"I don't know. She won't tell anyone either. Her brother is named Seventeen."

"…okay, that's just fucking weird."

The laughter bubbled before either really thought about it. It really was absurd, and so were several other things they talked about over the course of their lunch break.

From a distance, Radditz looked on in approval. Nappa was behind him, still grumbling sourly but unable to deny what was before his eyes.

"My brother was right, you know." Nappa looked over at Radditz and winced at the nasty unforgiving smirk playing at his lips. "We're not mates, but my fist and your face will find themselves married quickly if you don't stop sniffing the young one out."

"He's practically giving off pheromones! OWW! All right! Just stop punching me!"

Radditz removed his fist from Nappa's shoulder. "Idiot. You wouldn't live long enough to try. That's Valin's boy."

The color drained from Nappa's face. Radditz patted his injured shoulder, congratulating the idiot for realizing his mistake before it was too late.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Waaaaaaaay AU. <strong>_

_**More soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

Another chapter and warnings in the first chapter~~! :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3:<span>** One's Roots

Vegeta thought the day was strange enough with the way the morning went. He really thought that things were upside down when the noon hour came around and he was making conversation with the teen that made a weekly habit in kicking a soccer ball at him. Vegeta didn't mind Kakorrot doing it as much as he tried to convince himself. It was when others tried to take up his habit out of spite that things went wrong and other people went home sulking with black eyes. That being said with the broad side of a soccer ball, Nappa hadn't even tried to make his life a living hell that afternoon. Vegeta thought it might have had something to do with Radditz yelling at him, but there was no way to be sure.

Regardless, he wasn't going to look a gifted horse in the mouth. The afternoon sped by quickly and school ended with the ring of the bell at three and the ring of the fight bell at three fifteen. He'd been outside thinking of traveling home on foot when the he heard the shouting. Immediately there was an outbreak. Students of all shapes, sized, and ages were gathering around to see the commotion and cheer it on as if it were pay-per-view.

Vegeta had never seen two women fight light Eighteen and Chi-chi. They didn't punch, kick, spit, scratch, and slap like normal girls. They threw honest to god punches, kicked like professionals, and were moving like Jackie Chan and Jet-Li if they had babies with one another. Eighteen was stronger, but Chi-chi was more fluid in her motions. The blonde was smarter though. She figured out Chi-chi's moves after about five minutes and countered them until Chi-chi switched styles on her and took her feet out from beneath her.

They took out two teachers that ran to stop the commotion. The gym teacher was not thrilled to be lain out by a female. Two more people stepped in to stop the mayhem before it could really get out of hand. Radditz shoved his way into the circle and grabbed Chi-chi by the back of her shirt. One arm swung backwards to slap him and got nowhere with his block. Eighteen was no better. Yamcha, a guy Vegeta knew only because of his scars, came into the clearing and yanked Eighteen back by her waist. The girls kicked and screamed and fought to get back at one another, threatening to take the boys down beforehand.

The coach was not happy. He and the rest of the student body were even less thrilled when the commotion brought on the inevitable arrival of the principal everyone knew and feared. Principal Yama came marching onto the grounds, fire in his eyes and steam leaving his throat when he yelled for them to knock it off.

Radditz dropped Chi-chi like a hot rock in the middle of the Sahara desert and ran. Yamcha did the same, darting in the opposite direction. Vegeta didn't really get to see much else. Radditz found him, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him along as they ran from the fireworks. Getting caught in that was asking to share the punishment.

They didn't stop running until they were well out of the way. Vegeta expected Radditz to stop and let go, but he was again shocked into rigidness when the bigger saiyan grabbed him by the waist and took them back up into the air. He wasn't as careful as Goku was this morning, but his grip was sure and almost bruising to the smaller saiyan. Vegeta did his best not to gripe, not sure if Radditz would drop him if he did say his hands were bruising his insides.

Again he was amazed at the short amount of time it took to get back home. Even better was that no one took notice of their landing. The neighbors waved when they touched ground and went back to their lawn care! Unreal! Vegeta wanted to pinch himself.

Radditz kept him from it with a firm hand on his shoulder. "Sorry for the rush and run. Yama is a bitch and a half to deal with. Kakorrot would probably kill me if you got caught up in that."

"Kakorrot? What's he got to do with this?"

"Mmm…not much more than he's my baby bro. I take care of his interests. He doesn't really like me doing it, but if I didn't…well, he might be unwittingly dating that cheerleader."

"Chi-chi?"

"Is that her name?"

Vegeta chortled into his hand. "Kakorrot said the same thing."

"He and I think alike when it comes to pushy broads. It's never a good thing."

The smaller saiyan was starting to see the resemblance between the brothers. Their way of thinking was simple at best, but sincere in all aspects positive and negative. Perhaps traveling to Kakorrot's house wasn't such a bad idea. He'd have to clear it with his folks, but he sincerely doubted that they would object too much.

He thanked Radditz for the lift home. As unexpected as it was, it did get him home faster than walking would have. Radditz waved and turned to go.

He didn't get far.

The door opened to Vegeta's house. His mom stepped out to greet him, but his father was two steps ahead of him, sniffing the air slightly to see just who was on his property that wasn't family. Radditz didn't dare move another inch. His eyes were fixed on the ground and his head was slightly bowed as if he were submitting. Vegeta, confused by the change of behavior, went to ask him what was wrong.

His father stopped him with a hand on his head.

"Dad?"

"Don't worry son," Valin assured. "It's perfectly normal. He's aware of my status and my scent, and his father has raised him to respect rank above his own."

"…I don't follow."

"Your dad is an Alpha male," Radditz explained. He still wouldn't look up at Valin, but he did look at Vegeta with new found light in his eyes. "Alpha males are extremely protective of their offspring and rare in our race. It's a sign of respect to mind our place and not meet their eyes. It's a sign of challenge, and I **like** **_living_**."

It was the first Vegeta had ever heard of such a thing. He looked to his father, nodding in affirmation. "It's true," he said, "I am an Alpha. I tend not to tell anyone, but some saiyans, especially those trained on scent, can tell right away." Pride locked itself in his eyes, shone for Radditz and his knowledge of the subject. He patted the teen on the shoulders, laughing a bit when the teen went slightly boneless. "Burdock's always been a stickler for tradition. He's got you boys terrified of me, doesn't he?"

"Not afraid…just mindful. It keeps us out of trouble…most times."

The spirit of trouble. Valin grinned at it and Radditz's mischievous smile. "You're all right, son. Thank you for bringing my boy home."

"Not a problem."

"Tell Burdock I'll be visiting soon…and for fuck's sake, tell him not to scrub the house. A little mess never killed anyone."

Radditz chuckled and agreed to relay the message. He ran off with a parting wave, eager to get home and see his father's face when he told him word for word.

Valin took Vegeta by the shoulders and directed him into the house, just in time to see his mom visibly pale in seconds. He sat down, but that wasn't helping.

"Mom? Are you all right?"

Vaughn grimaced a little from where he was, swallowing several times. He smiled a bit, rose, and promptly headed for the nearest trashcan to unload his lunch.

Valin shook his head softly, moving to reassure their son that his mother wasn't doing anything unusual for a saiyan that was expecting. Vegeta was a little more than disturbed, and quite alarmed at the retching coming from the kitchen.

"They call it morning sickness, but they're a bunch of liars," Valin said, soft laughter rippling through him and calming his son. "It happens randomly, though for some odd reason it hits Vaughn hard in the afternoon."

"…was it like that when I was born?"

Valin laughed again, amusement alight in his eyes. "Vegeta, by the time we figured out he was having you, you were about two days from being born," he said. "We thought he'd only just conceived. We had no way of knowing that you were full term until he went into labor."

"You were tucked up under my ribs." Vaughn came back into the living room looking better than before, but pale enough for Valin to wordlessly instruct him to sit down again. He did without protest and smiled at the curiosity on Vegeta's face. "Instead of protruding outward, you were upward…and for the longest time I wondered why I would lose my breath so easily. When you were born, you surprised everyone…especially your father."

"I wasn't mentally prepared. I'd just found out that I was going to be a father, and then I am one. It was…mind boggling." Valin grinned then, hugging their son to him with one arm. "But I knew when I first saw you that I loved you…and no matter how bad I was at changing diapers, I would keep you as safe as I could."

"Is…that why…you decided not to have me around my kind until now?"

It was part of the reason, but not the entire reason. Valin wasn't going to lie to him and say that it wasn't true. He'd been raised to tell the truth and more, even if it was ugly. This little piece of truth wasn't ugly, but it was a concern and a real reason to keep Vegeta away from other saiyans. Particularly older male saiyans that didn't seem to get the hint.

"Son, Radditz was right about me being an Alpha male." He was kind of glad someone else pointed it out. Broaching the subject never did come up. For a while it just seemed easier to treat Vegeta no differently than anyone else and not let him assume that his place was greater than others because of Valin's position. They never wanted their child to think he was entitled to anything because of another's power. It was the downfall of so many, and the reason why humans were so wary of them even when their own did the same.

"What does being an Alpha male have to do with anything?"

"A lot. Vegeta, I never want you to think that being my son allows you to bully anyone. Saiyans who are born to dominant males or Alphas like me are treated much differently…or they were anyhow. It's a lot like humans and their money…the more one has the more power they have. Understand?"

"Saiyans do that?"

"The more shallow ones who take tradition and twist it. Saiyans have a hierarchy much like wolves, but our rank is determined by our power levels, or how strong we are. A lot of us are potential killing machines…and some of us, the rare ones like me, are capable of doing more damage than that. Some of us abuse that power. I'd rather use it constructively and teach my children how to respect others and themselves by choosing not to fight."

"But dad…didn't you fight for a living?"

"For a **living**. Not because I wanted to show off just how strong I was…but because people are willing to pay me to do something I'm naturally good at."

"Humans are strange like that," Vaughn sighed. "They will pay to see people fight and scream when the fight is in the streets and not in a cage. Your father trains people now, but he still is regarded as a lethal weapon by most. We try not to live up to the hype, unless they purposely piss him off."

"It's hard to do these days," Valin chuckled. "I'm a little too laid back for most things to affect me."

"Yeah…except your mate and your son."

There was that. Vaughn stifled a knowing laugh and tried his best to feel a little sorry for his overprotective mate. He'd been avoiding this subject for quite some time. It didn't make him anymore comfortable now than it did when he first sat down to explain certain things to a younger version of his son who didn't really think much of it other than to say, "okay". A young Vegeta was still quite demur, always a little shy and reserved. He was quite smart though, which made that awkward conversation a lot easier.

"Dad?"

"Hmm? Oh, right…ah…um…that is…well—"

"Your father's been keeping you away from other saiyan because some of them are way too traditional for their own sakes," Vaughn explained. He couldn't take his mate's fumbling any more without losing it and he wanted to keep his stomach settled just a little longer. "Some saiyans do sniff others out, especially if they're like myself, or you."

Vegeta quickly put the missing pieces together and frowned. "Because I'm a bearer?" His mom nodded a little. He remembered being told this when he was younger, but he'd already figured that something was weird about him from the start. Not many kids could confess to having a male body with female workings. "I thought that was common…"

"It is…but not many are considered **_prized_** bearers. Some of our people are of the assumption that bearers born to dominant males are guaranteed to make strong offspring." Valin growled a little at that. Vaughn cut him off with a look. "It is how the hierarchy came into play in the first place…our ancestors were always particular about genes. It's not held in high regard now, but anyone to gain your favor would indeed have a prize on their hands…"

"Which is all the more reason that he'd better damn well realize you're not a breeding machine, but a person, and your education and dreams come first and foremost," Valin snarled. "And he has to meet my approval before I even let him think about touching my boy!"

"Dad!"

"What? Your virginity is my number one reason for killing anyone."

Vegeta hid his red face behind his hands. "Dad…you are embarrassing!"

"I love you, too, son."

"Mom!"

"He does," Vaughn chuckled. "And he's telling the truth. Even with this baby, you're his main concern. You're of the age where you can breed, and you will eventually hit your first heat. We don't want you to be within range of any rouge males that think they have a right to your body when you're not in your right mind…it's one of the main reasons we taught you how to fight."

Vegeta did his best not to wither and die right there. He'd done his best not to think about that; when or if it should happen anytime soon. He'd only hit the milestone mark of seventeen. Most saiyans hit their first heats around eighteen, and usually a good bit of them were already paired up with their future mates. He hadn't even thought about that! It was too embarrassing, and he couldn't fathom anyone wanting someone who—no. He wouldn't think about that. It had grown back. That was the important part.

"God help us all if it's a girl," Vaughn muttered lightly. "Then we'll never be allowed out of his sight."

Valin huffed and puffed out his chest proudly. "I'm glad you realize this. It's my job and I do it with all the male bravado a proper husband and mate should have."

Vegeta stared at him. "I'm never going to date, am I?"

"That would be a big fat hell to the no."

"He's kidding!" Vaughn tossed one of the pillows at Valin's head and grinned when it connected. "Vegeta, if there's someone you want to date then that's fine. Just bring him home and let him meet us. If he runs, then—"

"He's a cowardly bastard that doesn't deserve you."

"—what your father said, more or less…and if he's willing to risk his neck for a genuine reason, then he's probably going to live long enough for you to see him more than once." Vaughn shot his mate a sideways glance, their thoughts plopping down on a situation that hadn't quite come to light in regards to their son wondering if they were aliens right now. Valin had the good grace to look sheepish. He should have. It was his entire fault in the first place. "My dad was the same as Valin..." he said, drawing their son's attention. "Not an Alpha, but dominant. Your grandfather had kittens when he realized Valin was an Alpha and wanted me as his mate. That was one of the worst days of my life!"

"Hey, he came after me!"

"But you didn't have to knock him out…even if my mother laughed herself into hysterics."

Vegeta stared upwards as his parents went from telling him about his roots to reminiscing about their glory days. He didn't understand how he wound up with parents like these, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell them about tomorrow night.

It wasn't like he was dating Kakorrot…

Not that he would. Or was thinking about it.

"…all he does is kick the ball at me anyhow…" he muttered to himself. "I don't even know why I said I'd come over."

His parents looked at one another, Vegeta unaware of the subtle look of curiosity creeping on their faces. He might have been afraid if he saw, but he was too busy wondering just how not to think about Kakorrot in the unnecessary light his parents had shed on any male he could or would associate with for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why you won't let me smack Nappa now and again," said the slightly annoyed voice. His mouth was full of a sandwich prepped for him the moment he got in the house, famished, tired, and wanting tomorrow to be done so that he wouldn't have to worry about another practice for a while. His brother held no sympathy, smirking at his ire over not being able to do what he wanted. It only stoked the fire and had Kakorrot ripping another hunk out of his sandwich in misdirected anger. "You can be so irritating Radditz, you know that?"<p>

"Talk with your mouth empty, Kakorrot," Radditz admonished. "And you can't smack an idiot around. It's bad press. Besides…I let him know just who Vegeta's father was."

"…did he piss his pants?"

"I thought he would. Valin would sooner turn him into fertilizer and not use him."

"Harsh."

"Way of life. Practice run long?"

"Coach had us training twice as hard," Kakorrot grouched. "He really wants to win the next game."

"You're on a winning streak…what's the deal?"

"His ex's current boyfriend is the coach of the school we're playing."

"Ah. Love and sports never mix well."

Kakorrot finished off his sandwich in time to see Chika, Len, Gin, and Kione wander into the kitchen looking for what would be dinner in about an hour or so. It was their excuse to sneak cookies, though that was impossible with Radditz manning the kitchen tonight. He gave them all a piece of fruit as a consolation, ushering them into the backyard to play until he called them for supper. The kids didn't put up much fuss, not when their father all but barked for them to get out.

The squeals of laughter were enough to get Kakorrot grinning in that simple fashion of his. Burdock smiled at his second eldest, reminded of their mother before her unfortunate passing. She was always a carefree spirit, and feisty as they came without being obnoxious. He saw a lot of her simplicity in Kakorrot, and the mothering was in his eldest moving to take the baby out of his arms and place her in a chair all her own. She cooed and grabbed at his long hair. The smile that split his face was reward enough.

"Phoebe doesn't know what she's missing," Kakorrot remarked. "Cerise is such a little cutie."

"Yeah, well…some people aren't meant to be parents," Radditz grumbled. "She chose her path, and backing out of her choice is immature and irresponsible. You can't decide to be a mom after most of the hard work is done. Her father's agreed to turn all rights over to me."

"So…Cerise is strictly yours?"

"Ours, idiot. I do need help raising her." He gently pressed her tummy, her light giggles lifting the atmosphere that always hit them at the mention of Phoebe. "I know. You'd rather talk about you, huh?" Cerise blew a raspberry his way and giggled harder when he tickled her chin. "You're so spoiled."

"And she has every right to be," Burdock chuckled. "That's my granddaughter…although it's strange saying it still. And don't apologize!"

"I wasn't."

"Good."

"But I was going to tell you Mr. Valin said he's coming to visit soon."

Burdock groaned and rolled his eyes, halting his son's smirking mouth before it could finish. "I don't even want to imagine the rest of that message let alone hear it." He heard his sons laugh. It was probably comical to see their father in a state of distress and annoyance. "Laugh it up. It's not that funny…and I'll scrub my house if I want to!"

"Really dad…what gives with you and Mr. Valin anyhow?" Kakorrot asked. "I know he moved here recently with his family, but did you know him before?"

"Who? Valin? Pfft, yes." He knew that overgrown Alpha quite well. He was the source of tension and outward disgust for males that didn't understand him or his position, and a pain to deal with when those males came looking for a fight they would not win. Burdock had been the blocking point for most of them, a body guard that Valin had grown quite fond of. "He and I used to be classmates…we grew up in the same area."

"You never spoke of him until he moved here…"

"There was no reason to…besides, being tied to an Alpha draws unnecessary fights, and I have my own issues to deal with, as well as my own Alpha eating me out of house and home."

Kakorrot snorted and sipped his tea. "I'm not an Alpha…and I'm a growing saiyan. I have to eat."

"Yes you are…and you might need to get a job at the rate you inhale everything."

Kakorrot ignored him and his teasing, no longer interested in that topic. Radditz didn't look at him this time, but he did let his disapproval show with a flick of his tail. There was nothing more he disliked than hearing Kakorrot deny what he was. Anyone who was trained in the art of scent could tell that Kakorrot wasn't quite mature, but the underlying scent of his adolescent self was that of an Alpha, a rare feat in a family like theirs. They were known for their dominant males, much like their father sitting as if he weren't much more than a saiyan male enjoying the shifting moods of his family. Radditz was a dominant himself. Nappa could attest to that without fail from the number of bruises he racked up from his stupidity throughout the day. But an alpha? No, not him. Never him.

He couldn't take that kind of pressure, and he didn't have the drive to fight anyone that came flying at him for whatever reason they harbored. Kakorrot already had it bad enough, whether he wanted to acknowledge it or not.

Kakorrot didn't like to talk about it. It was a nuisance to him, which was understandable. Radditz didn't like to hear his father and his brother argue about it, so he did the next best thing.

"Dad, have you given some thought to accepting Lai's invitation?"

Turn the tables onto his father.

Burdock scowled at him, failing to hide his blush from his smirking sons. "That isn't your concern."

"Lai-sama seems sincere," Kakorrot mused. "He gets along well with the little ones…and he helps out more than he should. I don't see why you don't take him up."

"Maybe because I don't feel like fighting his sister?"

"Rena? Why would you fight Rena? She's harmless!"

"That's what the little bitch wants you to think…damn pain the ass…" He rubbed his shoulder unconsciously, grumbling hotly under his breath. The last time he'd seen Rena, she'd taken a pan to his arm and clipped him with a declaration for him to take her on. Lai hadn't done anything to stop her. It was as if the man wanted him to clock her upside the head. "Lai needs to just reign in the loose minded female and tell her to back the hell off! She acts like I'm marrying him or something…"

"Well…that was the intention," someone said. "Eventually I was going to ask, but since you brought it up…it's easier to make you say yes now rather than later." Burdock froze and cringed at the sudden heat boring into his back without as much as a hand on him. The purr was loud enough to be heard, and his boys did what they did best.

They laughed.

"L-Lai! I…oof! LAI!"

"Yes baby?"

"Don't _yes baby_ me…and where are you touching?"

Lai grinned against his neck, purring a little louder and further embarrassing the grown saiyan. He wasn't touching anywhere out of line, but it was close enough to make him rather uncomfortable. It was always like this, and eventually Burdock relented to lean against the large mass that had taken a shine to him and his family.

Lai wasn't much taller than Burdock than perhaps two or three inches, but he was quite muscular with that lean physique of his. One couldn't tell with the slightly oversized clothing he wore. Today he was dressed more like a beach bum than anything else, which meant that he was at the docks fishing. His hair was tied back in a messy bed of spikes that could rival Radditz's, smelling of ocean and fresh air, and whatever he caught to sell at the market in his spare time.

His usual job consisted of blood, sweat, and tears, but he never brought those smells over here. The wounds, yes, as Burdock traced a lingering mark on his forearm, but never the smells behind it.

"It's much better today," Lai said. "It's been healing really nicely."

"It should have never happened…you need to take better care, Lai…"

"I know...and I'm sorry I let that whore get that close."

"I think he's sorrier." He turned and allowed Lai to kiss him soundly, a hand cupping the beaming face staring into his own with those roguish looks accenting his handsomeness. "Still recovering?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I will break his arm again…and both his legs the next time he muscles in on what is mine."

His boys snorted and scoffed at his threats, but he wasn't paying them much mind. Lai had his full attention as it usually was when the saiyan came over for a visit. Kakorrot turned to his brother still messing with his giggling niece. "Are you ever going to tell him?" he asked softly. "Before he finds out the hard way?"

"Eventually." Radditz was in no hurry to rock the boat, not even if it meant securing a bit of his happiness. Burdock wasn't a mean soul, but when it came to his sons and potential mates…he reminded him a lot of Valin. "Is Vegeta coming over tomorrow night?"

"I hope so. Why?"

"If he is…I'll leave the medical kit out."

Kakorrot sighed and rested his head in his arms. "Tomorrow better not suck…"

* * *

><p>More soon!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

It's been a minute. Same warnings: AU/MPREG and probably some other stuff it mentioned in the first chapter.

Translation: I'm too lazy to wonder and go back and check.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4: <span>**What do you know?

Standing outside of the door seemed surreal now.

The toys were still scattered all over the yard, in different positions and possibly still warm from being used all afternoon.

If he listened hard enough, he could hear them thumping around in the house, unaware of the person staring at their door and wondering if it was a good idea to come here.

Telling his father about his little trip wasn't as eventful as he'd thought it'd been. Valin had practically knocked him across the room, patting his back and telling him congrats in that way only a proud father could. His mom's tears had whelmed up and started going on about him growing up. Vegeta attributed it to hormones and Vaughn's sudden forgetfulness of his expanding waistline. Vaughn had been silently flipping out about it and his pants not fitting, so any distraction from that was a good one.

He felt the twenty dollars he had in his jacket pocket. His father had given it to him with instructions to buy them a pizza or something.

He'd told his father that it wasn't a date…

And it wasn't!

Was it?

"Vegeta?"

He turned around quickly, half expecting it to be someone else. The other half of him knew that it was absurd. Who else would call him so curiously and stand there in his soccer gear looking like he'd lost against a truck? Vegeta took in the obvious damage and the not so obvious ones, inhaling sharply at the foot shaped bruise forming along his bicep. Not much could harm another saiyan male, except another saiyan male that didn't care to play by the rules.

Kakorrot grinned at him, hiding the obvious wince that should have come from moving too much. "Player named Brolly gets to excited at times," he said by way of explanation. "Not the first time it's happened…"

"But…don't you players wear cleats?"

Kakorrot grimaced and rubbed his back. "Yep…that we do. " He pushed past him to open the door, the sounds of rampant running amplified with Burdock's voice telling them to stop. Kakorrot gestured for him to follow, smiling a bit when Vegeta hesitated at the unfamiliar scent. "Sorry, Lai's here," he said. "Lai's been seeing my dad for a little while, since Chika was born. He's harmless."

"Oh. Um…sorry."

"Don't apologize. Hell, you might get a show in a minute…between my father and Radditz, it's a wonder that I haven't been mothered to death."

Vegeta followed his chuckling frame, noticing the soft moan that followed when he dropped his bag at the door. He wanted to ask if he was all right, but that sound was the cue for anyone and everyone to come running to see who'd come through the door. The little boy he'd seen before, Gin, was the first to arrive, taking one look at his elder brother and screaming for his Dad to bring the medical kit. Kakorrot groaned then, hiding his face in his hands when the firmer footsteps came running and surrounding him with their looks of concern, disapproval, or both.

"Radditz, no riot-act please," he pleaded. "I have a headache in the worst way and all I want to do is take a shower right now."

"Let me guess…Brolly?"

Kakorrot didn't say anything in response. He moved slowly past the others, gesturing behind him with a light flick of his scuffed up hand. "Just take care of our guest for a moment while I clean myself up. I'll be back in fifteen."

Guest? Vegeta struggled not to jump as one, two, three heads whipped around and were visibly surprised. They'd been so focused on Kakorrot, they'd failed to notice or scent the smaller saiyan looking on in worry.

Radditz was the one to further draw him into the house. "I hope you don't mind waiting for a bit," he said. "Kakorrot needs to decompress from games like today. He'll be back in no time. We promise not to eat you."

"We eat people now?" Lai mused. "I never heard of that…sounds a little off."

"Lai, make yourself useful and go finish washing the dishes," Burdock instructed. "And don't eat my pie!"

"Like I would ever."

Lai pressed a kiss to Burdock's lips and went to do as asked. He might have strolled off like he wasn't thinking about much, but his tail told on him as it did Burdock when he ushered the kids out of the hallway and into the designated playroom. Radditz took Vegeta into the sitting room, where he picked up Cerise and handed her over to a slightly stunned teen.

"I have to run upstairs really quick," Radditz explained. "She doesn't like it when someone's not near her when she's about to drift off. All you have to do is hold her, and she'll be all right."

"W-what? B-but...I…"

"You'll be fine. I trust you. Besides, you're going to have to get used to this too, right?"

His mom. The baby. It really hadn't settled into his soul just yet what the significance of that meant, not until he remembered that there was more than the celebratory part that people liked to prolong. It covered up the challenges that came with a baby, like sleep deprivation, short fuses, and weariness that didn't abate until the kid was tempted to sleep through the night without waking for several meals. Vegeta hadn't asked about his upbringing, or the hardships of raising him. He'd naturally assumed that they'd gotten through it all right since he was here, living, breathing, and currently holding a little girl that snuffled her face against his chest sleepily. She was out in an instant, snoring softly and her tail curling around his wrist without the slightest care for who he was.

Radditz patted him on the shoulder in parting. "Sit. Kakorrot might be down before me anyhow."

"Is he—"

"He'll be fine. Brolly on the other hand is going to get his ass kicked at this rate."

Radditz vanished towards the upper portion of the house, taking two steps at a time and snapping at Kakorrot that he'd better not drown himself. Whatever he said Radditz laughed at, and it was enough for him to keep quiet for a little while longer.

Vegeta hadn't ever thought that Radditz would be the type to mother someone. Then again, he really didn't know the wild haired saiyan that well. He'd only talked to him briefly once or twice, but that was enough to get a general stance of where he stood with his morals and priorities. His family came first, Kakorrot's welfare more so than anything else. Vegeta couldn't quite pinpoint the reason why, but it must have been important if he kept a leash on Nappa.

He sat down on the couch carefully, as not to wake the babe in his arms. This was the second time he'd come over to this place. Was there going to be a new face each time he trekked over here? He didn't stay long enough for introductions last time, but he did remember four little faces. Those four children were peering into the room, whispering to one another and deciding if it would be a good idea to bother him or not.

Vegeta let them decide. He still was rather uncomfortable being thrust into this atmosphere of orderly chaos and the smells of so many mingling into one distinct scent. Ever since his father had mentioned the scent thing, he'd paid more attention to that trait about himself he hadn't really thought about in quite some time. It was all about instinct. It hadn't let him down, with or without the scenting aspect of his race.

The boy was the first one to approach. He was the spitting image of his father, from the hair down to the tanned skin. He was all grins as well. That seemed to be a common trait with this family.

"So…your name is Vegeta, right?"

"Yeah…and you are?"

"I'm Gin. I'm the oldest of this bunch. I'm seven."

"I see."

"Kione is five…Len is three, and Chika is two."

"Chika's special, you know?" Kione chirped. Vegeta could see that she was quite bubbly, nearly bouncing off of her toes as she came closer to lean on the couch. She was fair skinned with light violet eyes, petite but unmindful of her frame. She was warm, too. Her little hands gave off more heat than Cerise, still buried against him and snoring the evening away. "You want to know how?"

It wouldn't do to shake his head. He had a feeling that she'd pout quite a bit. "How?"

"Our daddy had her. He doesn't think we know but we know, you know?"

"Oh?"

"Uh-huh! Lai-sama is her daddy…but if he and daddy get married, does that mean he'll be mommy?"

"Uh…."

"Geta strong?" Len asked. The little boy reminded him of Kakorrot, only with a slightly more severe face. He was a little young to be looking like that; an intense face of concentration furrowing his small brow as he fished for the answer to the question launched without warning. "Rad say you hurt Nappa…only strong people hurt Nappa…"

"Nappa's a huge creep…and he had it coming," Radditz said. He had a huge bundle of laundry in hand, balanced on one hip. The kids moved to follow him over to the couch, sitting with him for the short time they were granted to stay down here. It was getting close to their bedtime, and Burdock would be in to tuck them in with Lai hovering behind him.

That wasn't for a few more moments. Chika, the only light haired child in the bunch with eyes the color of rich grass, moved over to Vegeta and patted his leg. "C'rise…like Geta," she exclaimed. "She sweeping…"

"Oh? Really?"

"Chika's right. Cerise does like you," Radditz said. "She doesn't sleep that hard that fast. My kid's picky about people…I suppose she gets that from me…"

Now he knew he didn't know that much about Radditz, but this…this little girl in his arms…that was a bit much to process. "…Cerise is yours? I didn't….realize…"

"No one does. She was a little surprise a first heat tends to bring if people aren't careful…thought I don't regret much more than my poor choice in a partner."

"She's not…your mate? I thought that…"

"Nine times out of ten, it's true. I'm the one that got lucky, and the bond didn't stick."

"Thank god for small miracles…and for common sense," a voice called.

Vegeta looked up to see Kakorrot waltz into the room, showered, shirtless, and in dire need of redefining the sport he played as an activity. He had several bruises along his torso, some older than the fresh cleat shaped one on his right bicep. One was about the size of a golf ball just above his right pectoral, and another the size of someone's fist digging into his left side. That one was a blotched up mess of blues and some fading purples, tender looking but ignored in favor of sitting down with a grunt.

"Don't mind me," he said, sighing in relief when his muscles sang in joy for the non-movement. "It was a hard game. We won, but barely…and getting home was a nightmare."

"That Cheerleader again?"

"You know it bro."

"Who, Chi-chi?" Vegeta asked.

The brothers looked at one another. "Is that her name?"

They were hopeless. Simple and hopeless. Vegeta felt better at the casualness between them, no longer as focused on those injuries glaring angrily in the light. Kakorrot obviously wasn't worried about them, but his father…

Burdock came marching into the room, clapping his hands and wordlessly telling the younger ones that it was time for bed. Gin moaned but didn't protest, sliding off of the couch to meet Lai waiting for the four of them to follow. He grinned as Chika ran and hugged his legs, squealing when she was lifted and cuddled like only a precious doll could be. Len and Kione shoved one another playfully, eventually chasing after the other to see who would make it into their bed first.

Burdock followed, but only after he switched Cerise for a medical kit he'd brought with him. Cerise didn't wake thankfully, but the instruction and silent plea was clear on his face.

"Brolly's father and I need to have another talk about his over enthusiasm," Burdock sighed. "Either way, you need to take better care of yourself, son."

"I'm not breaking his arms."

"I didn't say you had to. Lai will be more than happy to do that for you."

"Dad!"

"Vegeta, make sure you disinfect those scrapes on his back," he said, ignoring his protesting son. "As much as I love him, he's too thickheaded to think about things like that."

"Dad for the love of—GAH!"

There was nothing worse than old wounds flaring up with a passion, or cramps deciding that they wanted a little limelight where they were not welcome. Kakorrot hissed and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming, his leg held out in the least painful position he could manage without it twitching into convulsions that riddled him with pain. The only cure for something like this was walking it out, and he loathed just the thought of it and how long it would take to rid this particular one.

So focused on willing himself to do the last thing on his mind, he didn't notice someone grabbing his leg until that pain flared a little too much for him to take it sitting down. He snarled, fangs agleam and ready to snap, but there was no need. His head fell forward, leaning against the one bowed below it, breathing in the strange earthy scent as heat flooded his leg. Fingers that should have been beyond painful dug carefully into the aching spot, soothing, caressing, and eventually rendering the volatile piece of him docile.

"You big fat idiot, you need to stretch properly after long days like this," Vegeta scolded. He kept working, unaware of just how close he'd come to being bitten or thrown across the room from pure reflex. He was also unaware of the twin looks of astonishment on Radditz and Burdock's faces. Had he seen, he might have asked why they were staring at him like that. As such, he was a little busy doing what came natural, having seen his father go through this once too often for him not to know how to aide this little defector of sports as a whole.

"It's not that bad of a cramp…but you should know better than this!"

"It always cramps up on me...especially after long days like today," Goku answered breathlessly. "Feels better…"

"Well it's not…and it won't be for a minute, so just sit there. I'll bandage your back once I'm done with your leg, all right?"

"You don't have to…"

"But you can't reach where you need the help. It's not a big deal Kakorrot…my Mom used to patch up my dad all the time, so I know a little something. It won't hurt."

Burdock took that as his cue to leave. Radditz slipped away as well, relieved that someone was taking care of his brother, but annoyed that he had to be taken care of at all. He knew his father wasn't the happiest camper about this, but he also knew that Brolly must of gotten the short end of the stick in some way, shape, or form.

He find out soon enough. Surely someone was saying something about it by now on the network.

Alone in the living room, Kakorrot watched diligently as Vegeta worked his skillful hands in a manner he'd never felt upon his person before. Aside his father and his brother, there wasn't any aside Lai who was daring enough to try to attempt to get near him when he was in pain. Lai only did it out of a sense of duty to his father when Burdock has his hands occupied, but even he didn't walk away without getting maimed somehow. Lai took it all in stride and didn't hold it against him. That was kind of him, considering his position in life, but annoying for Goku to know that there was this reaction living within his self.

Apparently that reaction didn't have any sort of effect on Vegeta. The smaller saiyan worked until he was satisfied that the cramp was gone, easing his leg back into a slightly bent position before crawling behind him without thinking twice about it. He was on automatic, which in a sense was good. It allowed Kakorrot to observe him without being noticed.

"Damn it, Kakorrot; is this the price of being an athlete?"

Perhaps. He hissed as the disinfectant was smeared onto his skin, the burn greater with the medication seeping into the spots water couldn't clean on its own. He hadn't even heard the kit being opened…but he certainly heard the expert pull and tear of gauze and medical tape, wincing when it was pressed tightly against the wounds that needed it most. Vegeta certainly knew what he was doing.

What he couldn't quite figure out was why he could do it would being scared stiff of him.

Surely…he knew?

"Vegeta…what do you know about dominant males and Alphas?"

"No more than what my father chooses to tell me." He taped the last piece of gauze where it needed to be, packing everything away quickly. Kakorrot took that time to turn himself around, watching the smaller saiyan work as he pondered the question. "I mean, I know there is a distinct difference…dominant males are natural born leaders, and they are quick to defend what's theirs. They are stronger than most other saiyans…at least that's what my father says."

"…and…what does he say about Alpha males?"

Vegeta scoffed a little at this, settling in his spot with his arms folded in slight amusement. "Not that much," he said dryly. "I mean…he is one."

"So…you'd be able to scent one, right?"

"…I think so. Why?"

"Vegeta…humor me. Scent the air please?"

Vegeta wasn't sure where he was going with this, but it didn't hurt to humor him. He sniffed slightly, soundly, and so subtly that Kakorrot almost didn't believe that he'd done it yet.

The soft sweet smell of honey drizzled pastries were faint, a reminder of the desert that was had after dinner. It was mingled in the main scent within the house, a soft musky smell that reminded him of the outside on a warm spring day with a summer sun. It was clean, a little rough around the edges, but friendly and docile. It was Burdock's smell mingled with the scent of the horizon and its ocean, which had to be that Lai person was here as well.

Everything else was an undercurrent of Burdock's scent. The children were sweet sticky messes that were alive and thrumming with life. They didn't quite have distinct scents of their own, which was common for their people. Children stayed masked under the scent of their parents until they were old enough to take care of themselves and their scent changed when they were ready to find themselves mates of their own. That much he did remember thanks to his grandfather. The old man was about as traditional as they came.

Radditz's scent was a little stronger, bittersweet but not unpleasant. The sharp tang he got was a sign that he may become a dominant male, but hadn't quite acted on that instinct just yet. That usually only happened if he was being courted by another…

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta raised his eyes to Kakorrot, inhaling a little more. He'd only meant to breathe before sniffing the air…

"…Vegeta?"

…he hadn't meant to inhale the sudden burst of heat that exploded in his nostrils without warning. A soft sear tingled the back of his throat and nose, warming him and pinning him to his spot on the floor with wide eyes. This smell…it smelt of the sun and skies, and the underlying girth of power sitting docile in the body that scent radiated from. It was no insignificant amount. There was a lot of it, and it hadn't even reached the full potential of its limits!

His father…Vegeta's father smelt of fire. Smoky, thick, and able to choke a man if he inhaled too much of it, was too close, or tried to play with the flames that could burn nearly anything unwelcome and foolish. He'd only got the full brunt of that essence once...

He clenched his tail around his waistline, forcing that thought from his head.

This smell…it was like inhaling something that burned but caused him to become dizzy rather than fearful. Not like his father…but…similar…

"Hey, don't pass out on me!"

"I'm not!" Vegeta snapped. He really wasn't. He was far from passing out, more focused on Kakorrot's concerned face inches from his own. That smell was truly clear now, no longer burning but subtle, tender in its caress of warm tendrils curling around each vein within his body. His hands on his shoulders…it only served to amplify the effects of that smell and the heat of his cheeks when he couldn't quite keep himself up any longer.

Kakorrot cursed silently under his breath. "I was afraid of this…" His father was going to have a field day. He'd said something like this would happen, but Goku never thought that it would happen this soon. "Fuck…"

"Kakorrot? What—"

"Vegeta, you have to go home. Now."

The command in that voice snapped him out and up. He sat back, his weight supported by the arms pressed against Goku's chest rapidly rising and falling. His face was no longer that open friendly countenance that liked to kick the ball his way out of habit. It was the picture of anger…an open lie that could fool a person that didn't quite know the nature of an alpha.

Vegeta had seen Alphas in action before. His dad was a major reference, so he knew the difference between anger and whatever that was on Kakorrot's face. It flickered from concern to desperation, ultimately settling on indecision. He was torn about something and probably wasn't sure of how to relay what he was thinking.

Where he should have felt fear and properly scrambled away to prevent being mauled—and he really couldn't quite tell how or why he knew that—he felt annoyance. He focused on that and allowed it to properly raise his hand and slam it against Goku's protesting arm.

"AAH! Why did you—"

"Don't confuse me with those idiots you avoid," Vegeta snapped. "If something's wrong, you need to tell me! Not instruct me to go when I don't know what I've done wrong!"

"Vegeta…you didn't DO anything wrong…It's me who's about to do something…wrong." When the flare of pain died he relaxed, sighing deeply as he collected his thoughts. Vegeta was definitely not like other saiyans. Most ran at the sight of him once they realized he was an Alpha. He'd learned to suppress his scent because of it, but even with the best of intentions some people just didn't know how to act around him. Most left him alone. Vegeta, Goku thought, had been one of those who ran.

He'd been wrong.

It felt nice.

"Kakorrot?"

"…I wasn't lying about wanting to be your friend." It seemed like a safe place to start. He didn't want to give the smaller saiyan the wrong impression or allow him to think that he'd actually done something to warrant this reaction. He smiled disarmingly, glad when Vegeta relaxed some. "I really do...but I think…I have a slight problem."

"…a problem?"

"Yeah. I've always wondered…just who you are, why you avoided me…and why…" Why he couldn't quite take his eyes off of him. Why he felt inclined to kick that soccer ball at him at the normal pass at the same time every week, and why he got a thrill when Vegeta didn't exactly run from him. "…well, why you were so mysterious. I think I figured out why…and why I allowed it to happen."

Vegeta, rightfully confused, yelped a little when Kakorrot shifted his stance and caused him to fall into his chest. Arms that were like warm vices wrapped themselves around his waistline; a gentle laugh vibrated through Kakorrot and into Vegeta which made it harder to think clearly again. He inhaled that scent again.

He was reminded of his parents on lazy Afternoons…

And it hit him like a flying rock in the back of his skull.

"Oh…"

"Yeah." Kakorrot laughed again, amused and slightly nervous at the incredulous look on Vegeta's face. "I think…you might be a potential mate for me…and I really don't want to piss your dad off. I like living."

"…shit, he's going to smell you all over me…"

"Probably a good reason to take you home, right?"

Vegeta shook his head and frowned. "No." Kakorrot opened his mouth to protest but was silenced with a hand clapping over it. "I'm not going home. Not yet. You said you wanted to get to know me…and that you'd teach me what I don't know. How is running away from this going to accomplish that? At least do what you said before you walk to your death at the hands of my father…and we can freak out about this LATER."

That sounded like a plan. "If you insist." It was a good plan, one that came from a saiyan who was a lot stronger than he gave himself credit for. Kakorrot half expected him to run fleeing from the house denying it, and possibly having to chase him for weeks to talk to him. Vegeta slipped out of his embrace, flushed, nervous, and a little lighted headed, but determined not to give into that instinct. Kakorrot had to give him credit where it was due. He certainly had more backbone than most others he knew.

"What time do you have to be back?"

"Huh? Oh…um…ten. Why?"

"Because I'm still going to walk you home. It'd be improper to send you off like that…and your dad and mine would rip my head off."

That much was true. Vegeta tried not to smile at the fake exasperation, but he couldn't quite help it. "Idiot."

* * *

><p>More soon. :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

I know. -_-

I just know.

So...same warnings. If you don't know what those are then I advise you to go back and check please.

(I may employ a beta...A REAL ONE)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5:<span>** It always sinks in later.

Vegeta woke with a start.

The clock on his nightstand told him that it was a little past eight. The sun shining in his face reminded him that there was a thing called morning and how much it sucked to get up when he didn't quite have to.

He was all for stretching and rolling over, sleep pressing on his mind.

"Vegeta?"

"Mom, it's Saturday," he mumbled. His mom always wandered in here a little after eight, checking to see if he'd woken up, which usually was the case. He covered his face with his pillow. "I get to sleep in today."

"I know…but I thought you might want some breakfast. I'm making your favorite?"

Alarms rang in his head. His mom never made him his favorite unless he was in a particularly nasty mood, his mom was in a relatively good mood…or…"We have company."

"Some." His mom didn't say more. Vegeta lifted himself up and stared at him, wondering why he was smiling so much. "It's only three people, and you know them well enough."

"You're not going to tell me until I get downstairs, are you."

"Nope. You're lucky it's me and not your father," Vaughn confided. "He's been up since dawn waiting for you to get up."

"…why would he…oh."

Flashes of last night came back and placed Vegeta's head in his pillow again, this time with a slight moan of embarrassment. His mother's laughter was not helping to alleviate that feeling, or remembering the faint look on his father's face when he met them at the door.

Rather than dwell on it and what had to be the most embarrassing conversation ever, he slipped out of his bed and headed for his bathroom.

* * *

><p>It was a quarter to nine when Vegeta graced the rest of the world. Showered, dressed, and somewhat awake, he resisted yawning and snapped the band in his hair. He stepped off of the last step of the stairwell and headed in the opposite direction, slipping into the kitchen where the smell and site of breakfast were too strong to resist.<p>

As promised, his mother had made him his favorite. The large stack of homemade buttermilk pancakes were enough to enrage his stomach at the injustice of not putting them in his stomach then and there. While stealing one would have probably gotten him popped with a spatula before kissed on his forehead for his impatience, he remembered that his mom had said something about company.

"Vegeta, sit in the dining room," Vaughn instructed. "Breakfast is almost ready. Everyone's already seated."

"Yes mom…do you need help?"

His mom scoffed, wiped his hands on his apron and muttered something about a cure for morning sickness. "I'm all right…just go sit down before one of them comes in here looking for you."

Vegeta hurried to do just that. When his father came looking for him, he was usually worried about something concerning him. The fact that he was up on the weekend that early worried Vegeta a bit, as did the mention of someone else coming to find him. Who else could have been there eager to see him?

He got his answer the very second he walked into the archway and turned left.

"Vegeta!"

The burly boom of that exclamation of greeting never failed to rock something within him. Vegeta knew better than to run. He couldn't have had he tried. His grandfather was too quick on his feet, grabbing hold of him in a tight breath stealing hug that had him seeing blind spots for a moment or two.

"Grandpa…you're cutting…off my air!"

"Nonsense!" He did let him go, only to cup his face and plant a familiar kiss on his brow coupled by a warmer, less striking hug. "Can't an old man be glad to see his favorite grandson?"

"You can't say that now dad," Valin chuckled.

"Of course I can! Vaughn is having a girl…I'm positive of it. I can't wait to spoil her rotten!"

"And knowing Valin, it'll be a very long time before that little girl is allowed out of his sights," someone else mentioned dryly. He meant nothing by it, but the implication was there and acknowledged by Valin firm unabashed nod. "Always so damn protective…no wonder I like you."

The two familiar bodies, one raptly leaning on his forearms and smirking at Valin's mocked appall and the other torn between getting up and staying where he was, were seated at the breakfast table. Valin was at his usual seat, at the head and patiently partaking of conversation when all he wanted to do was fill his rumbling stomach. He bade Vegeta and his father to sit down, and not a moment too soon. Vaughn waltzed into the room with three plates, one full of real honest to god bacon, one full of scrambled and sunny-side up eggs, and the last towering with those pancakes that smelt like heaven.

If heaven were made of pancakes.

Vegeta sat down, not realizing where he was sitting until it was a little late to move. His grandfather was on the right of him and his mother swiftly took a seat on his left. He was stuck in the middle and directly across from the one face he wasn't planning to see until school on Monday.

"Morning, Vegeta."

He thanked the heavens for his prompt response without the awkward stutter. "Morning, Kakorrot." He didn't escape his blushing, which wasn't as bad as stammering would have been.

From Kakorrot's demeanor, Vegeta figured he'd been dragged out of the bed and made to come here without protest. His arms were covered to hide the ugly bruises. He shook his head at Vegeta's questioning look. He wasn't trying to hide them. He didn't want them on display for others to think one thing when in fact it was another. Seeing bruises on anyone was a test to their strength. While most saw it as a sign of weakness, it was also a sign to challenge, and Kakorrot was not in the mood to fight anyone today.

It was indeed truth that Vegeta was not used to being around other saiyans aside his family. He didn't quite understand why or question the reasons, assuming several factors had come into play determining his lot in life. Being around Kakorrot and his family was an assault on the senses. It was too much, too different, and a little overwhelming until one was used to the chaos. He thought that Kakarrot's family was rather large, only to find out that his own was uncommon.

Saiyans came in bunches. Last night the conversation had drifted from that awkward realization of compatibility to the sheer numbers that saiyan families procured once a couple had mated. Kakorrot's family was considered a little excessive but normal by most. He'd gone so far as to pull out several albums to prove his point, showing off aunts, uncles, and a variety of cousins that had an affinity for looking like one parent or the other. Vegeta was shocked somewhat, but he was more curious as to why his mother and father had only procured him. Why had they waited so long to have another?

He'd pondered that as Kakorrot launched into the social behaviors between saiyans. They did socialize like most people, but the hierarchy aspect dominated who were friends with whom and who did what in certain circles. It reminded him a lot of the relationship between Nappa and Radditz. He'd questioned Kakorrot about it, and Radditz popped in to assure that yes, he was of a higher rank than Nappa and willing to enforce it. Nappa was one of the few saiyans that had little no morale, barging in head first and thinking about the consequences.

To know that Nappa been sniffing him out…it almost made Vegeta reconsider breakfast.

"Vegeta? Are you all right?"

"Hmm? I'm fine, mom." He wasn't about to tell him that breakfast was almost ruined by unpleasant thoughts. "Just thinking."

"Well enlighten us on it!" his grandfather exclaimed. "You boys are too quiet for young saiyans like yourselves."

"That's because we're supposed to be sleeping in, Grandpa Forte."

"The best laid plans never go right," Kakorrot mentioned softly. He leaned on his hand, ignoring the rest of the adults and breakfast for a moment. He truly was tired. "It would have been nice to sleep in once…"

"If you ever did sleep in, I'd have your head examined," His father joked lightly. Burdock did shoot him a look of obvious concern, which was waved off in favor of breakfast poured onto his plate. Vegeta tried not to laugh at the sudden change. His mother's pancakes had that effect on everyone.

"Eat as much as you want," Vaughn said. "I have a feeling you share your father's stomach."

"Thankfully not his tendency to clean like he's got no sense." Burdock growled at Valin innocently sipping his coffee. "I only call it like I see it."

"It was for that one month and you know it!" Burdock cried. "I couldn't help it!"

"That's for damn sure. I think you're the only one who'd ever survive dunking me in the bath."

"In his defense, dear, you were a bleeding filthy mess…" Vaughn said. "And you really can't do that to a nesting saiyan. You know how we get."

"Do I ever. Hell, I wasn't sure why you were in full cleaning mode for that entire month before Vegeta was born. When it finally clicked, I thanked my lucky stars I wasn't scrubbed to death like the counters. I think I took more showers that month than I care to remember…oh my god, I have to repeat that experience."

"And you're just letting it sink in?"

Vegeta caught himself before he could ask the question that smacked him in the side of the head. He focused on breakfast and not staring at Kakorrot trying not to yawn and not stare at him.

At least until his grandfather asked the one question that was unwilling to be asked just yet.

"So…has the impossible come to pass?" he said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. He eyed Kakorrot in that way that made Vegeta a little nervous for him as well as anyone around him. To his credit, Kakorrot didn't flinch…much. "Has the day come where someone compatible has been found for my grandson?"

"Oh god, Grandpa~~!"

"Honestly, I didn't think that day would come so soon," Valin admitted. He seemed generally surprised by it, but no more put off than he had been last night when he smelt it for himself. Kakorrot hadn't run away screaming, which was promising and embarrassing for Vegeta when his father all but ushered him in the house afterward. "Now I know how your father felt," he said to his chuckling mate. "Should I tell him I'm sorry?"

"He'd fall over and die…and then get back up and probably try to smack you," Forte muttered. "You should totally call him."

"Thanks DAD."

"Welcome!"

"Anyhow…" Valin turned his attention on Kakorrot steadily chewing his pancakes. The younger saiyan didn't seem interested in having this conversation, which was understandable but unavoidable. "I know you weren't expecting to have this conversation anytime soon, correct?"

"It didn't cross my mind," Kakorrot admitted.

"For most Alphas, even ones in the works," he said before Kakorrot could protest, "it rarely does. I didn't think I'd ever have a mate…but what we don't realize is that we tend to pick our mates out without realizing that we're doing it." The soft laugh from beside him was proof enough, as well as the loving look he got from Vaughn. "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you that I used to go out of my way to scare this one in some shape or form."

"Pfft, Vaughn was the star victim of his pranks!" Burdock exclaimed. "And he'd drag anyone who was close by in on HIS fun."

"It wasn't all that bad…"

"It was bad enough. And now that I think about it, you deserved everything you got."

Vegeta nearly hung his head when his father stuck his tongue out at Burdock huffing at him. It was like watching a slow descent backwards in age and it was scaring him. His mother was not helping with his light shoving, or his yelping when his father decided that he wanted to take a prisoner.

If his grandfather hadn't coughed into his hand and stopped the madness, he very much doubted he would live past the embarrassment!

"You three never did grow up," Forte smirked. "Weren't we talking about my grandson and the potential wedding in the future?"

That got a reaction out of Kakorrot. He choked, beat on his chest, and promptly wheezed when he couldn't quite swallow that realization without choking some more. One good thump on the back cured his choking, though the watery eyes and the disbelief on his face was far from gone. "W-wedding?!" he cried. "Who said anything about a wedding?!"

"Wait, what?!" Vegeta cried. "Grandpa, are you serious?!"

"Partially." Forte rubbed the underside of his chin in pretend thought while the two teens gaped at him, praying silently that he wasn't truly serious. "At least, that's what normally happened back in older times. Once a mate was sniffed out, the pair was married off in three weeks and settled sooner…and possibly expecting their first within the first year of marriage."

Vegeta folded himself in half as Kakorrot's loud "Excuse me!?" had the adults sputtering and laughing to themselves. Burdock patted his son on the head, trying his best to be soothing when he clearly wanted nothing more than to laugh. "Dad, he's not serious, right?!"

"Congrats, Forte, you've managed to finally freak my son out," Burdock sighed.

Forte smirked and rested his face on his hand. "I'm honored…and no, I'm not serious. Not **totally** serious."

Valin settled his laughter and waved his hand dismissively. "Saiyans choose one mate for life," he explained, "It's usually settled by scent, sometimes noticeably and other times it happens without them realizing it. " The leer he gave his own mate was enough to have Kakorrot moaning into his hands pitifully and Vegeta thumping his head on the table wishing that his parents would stop being this embarrassing. "Luckier ones tend not to care, as long as they're happy."

"And we can tell you're all but too happy," Forte chuckled. "I can't wait to spoil my granddaughter rotten."

"Anyhow, we didn't have come here to pressure you into **anything**," Vaughn expressed with a warm smile. Vegeta relaxed a bit in his seat. Kakorrot was nearly boneless as he dropped his head to the table. "We just want you two to be aware that people will think to make remarks and assume you two are possibly dating."

"W-we're not!" Vegeta cried. "I mean…why would anyone **care**?"

"Same reason anyone else would," Kakorrot sighed irritably. "Because of what I am."

"Well…there is that," Valin said, reaching out to pat his shoulders in comfort, "But there is a little more to it." Kakorrot looked at him in confusion. Valin couldn't keep the small fond smile off of his face. The boy reminded him too much of himself when he was learning about himself. "I'm sure you're too busy denying what you are to really pay heed to the scent of others unless they're challenging you, but people want what you have the potential to have."

"…um….meaning what, exactly?"

"Meaning that if you were some random Alpha, I would kill you before you had a chance to truly sniff out my son." He patted the poor boy's slightly numb arm a bit and said brightly, "My son is quite special to me. I only want the best for him, and I expect you to want the same…"

Kakorrot's mind flashed quickly to images of his brother with his fist planted in several different skulls over the last few weeks. The main culprit was Nappa, and he hadn't backed down until he was told who Vegeta belonged to. It twisted the primal part of his mind in a manner he didn't like to acknowledge too much. It was the same look that Valin was giving him, but not directed at him per se. "….meaning you want me to throttle anyone sniffing him out."

"Bright boy! There's hope for this one yet," he smirked at a groaning Burdock. "It's a good thing it was Kakorrot. I really didn't want to have to kill that Nappa boy for thinking he had a chance…I should pay his folks a visit…"

Vegeta wanted to sink into the floor and die, but the shock of his father knowing about Nappa reflected off of his face as well as Kakorrot's more so than their embarrassment. Valin winked their way and tucked into his breakfast with a wink. "I know more than you think I do young ones. Oh, by the way Burdock, I want a proper invitation to your ceremony…and I want a bid in naming your next child since I missed Chika's surprise arrival."

"How long are you going to hold that over my head?" Burdock moaned. "I told you, I was caught off guard…hell, I'd never given birth before…how was I supposed to know? And who told you about the ceremony?! We haven't even discussed it—Shit! I hate it when you do that!"

Valin laughed at his longtime friend and accepted the punch in his arm he had coming his way. Their children watched them in disbelief, unable to comprehend how they managed to land these people as their family.

* * *

><p>His grandfather was lain out on the couch snoring the afternoon away. Forte didn't tire easily, but his afternoons were dedicated for hours of extra sleep due to the fact that he'd put in his dues and earned the right to sleep for no reason. Vegeta grinned a little to himself at his grandfather's explanation of life. Forte didn't lie about the world and how he saw it. He was rather open and honest about most things, including his real thoughts on the subject that had given Vegeta a headache this morning.<p>

As soon as breakfast was over and the table cleared, Forte had sat down aside Vegeta as everyone else descended into the living room to talk a little more amongst their selves. Vegeta rarely saw his grandfather these days thanks to school work and other issues, not to mention the distance between cities, so sitting with him for a little while without his parents was leisure from his visits Vegeta didn't mind at all. What he wasn't truly expecting was for his grandfather to lean over him and hug him, telling him softly that he always had a choice and not to let his guard down. When he asked him why, his grandfather frowned and looked to the living room.

_"People will do anything to get to an Alpha, no matter how much they declare it isn't important. Take care of yourself…I have a feeling that my son taught you how to fight for more than he let on."_

Vegeta had promised to do as asked and stayed in the dining room a little over an hour with his grandfather talking about random things. It was good to catch up, and better yet to watch his father squirm when Forte, hit with nostalgia for the old days when his own son was young, walked into the living room and hugged Valin until he couldn't breathe.

Burdock had stayed a while, but Kakorrot had gone back home to tend to some things and help relieve Radditz of some of his duties. Having that many children in the house was a challenge for anyone, even if they were somewhat well behaved. Vegeta had seen him go after following his grandfather into the living room, but he didn't leave without some acknowledgement. He'd looked back, hid cheeks slowly setting themselves on fire, and smiled nervously before darting out and fleeing for his house. Vegeta could relate. All he wanted to do was run to his room, which he did the moment he was sure the adults were occupied with their tales of yesteryear.

Vegeta had not come back down until lunch. Burdock was still around talking to his mother, and his father was staring at Forte snoring on the couch. The small wistful smile on his face pulled at Vegeta's curiosity and was the reason he was drawn into the living room. Valin glanced at him and gestured for him to sit down.

"You know, my father had the same problem with me as Burdock does with Kakorrot," he said as Vegeta sat down against him. "He had the damnedest time getting me to admit to what I was…and I really didn't want to be an Alpha."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's a lot of responsibility for one set of shoulders. People are always placing expectations on you…and always trying to gain your favor or run away from you." His smile widened a bit, turning to stare at his son as he listened to the teasing bickering in the kitchen not too far away. "While I hated it, what made it tolerable was when I found your mother. He was the only one who didn't RUN from me. He was my friend first and foremost, which was rather important in the long run now that I think about it."

"Weren't you and Mr. Burdock friends as well?"

"Yeah…but Burdock's always been a bit of a strange one. I actually was responsible for most of the trouble we got into, but he never held it against me…much anyhow. We met thanks to a fight someone picked with him. At the time the idiot who was picking the fight was top dog of the school…but one too many swipes at Burdock's tail had me seeing red."

"…he didn't—"

"No! No, god no," Valin breathed. He reached over and hugged his son close to him, shielding his mind with something else to focus on rather than the ugly subject that was the bane of Vegeta's nightmares. "Even if it had, I wouldn't have put up with it. I love my family, my friends…and that urge to protect them is hard to handle at times, even when I know they can fend for themselves. Kakorrot is probably at that crossroad now…where he wants to protect everyone and doesn't want the label of his status to interfere with his day to day life."

Vegeta could understand it some. He'd seen how annoyed his father was when certain people—saiyans in particular—treated him a certain way when he was around. Vegeta hadn't observed Kakorrot in school outside of those times he kicked the soccer ball his way, but he was sure someone like Kakorrot had a few friends to take his mind off of things.

Vegeta didn't have that luxury. It made the sigh coming from him that much more irritable and earning him a harder squeeze from his father. "It'll be all right son. I'm sure you two will figure out what works best for you."

How was that supposed to happen when Vegeta didn't know much more about Kakorrot than Kakorrot knew about him? Why was he even thinking about it?!

The door opening and closing saved him from wondering why. There were two sets of footsteps rather than one, and the later ones were a little hesitant to follow the first set. Valin immediately stood up, moving to see who it was when they entered the living room. The first body that appeared was Kakorrot. He waved a bit and looked back at the second body, who was none other than Lai holding Chika in his arms.

"Sorry," Kakorrot apologized. "I was headed back to fetch my dad. Lai stopped by and…well…"

"I wanted to come get Burdock myself," Lai said. "But Chika insisted on coming as well. My apologies."

Valin gave Lai the once over and smiled. "So. I finally meet the mysterious Lai. Not bad," he mused. "You must work at the docks."

"It's good pay. Besides, cage fighting isn't what it used to be."

"Burdock never—"

"We tend not to discuss it…it was before Chika surprised us."

Whatever went unsaid was only understood between the two men. Valin accepted it for what it was and grinned a little more than before. The little girl in Lai's arms stared at him warily for a moment, but she was all giggles when Burdock emerged from the kitchen with Vaughn and promptly shoved Valin to the side. "Don't even think about terrorizing him," he said, ignoring the laugh that came from his friend. "I do that enough."

"I wasn't!" Valin protested. "But can't a saiyan ask another saiyan why the male between them can't tell their best friend in the whole wide world about—mmmph!"

Burdock clamped his fingers a little harder than necessary on Valin's mouth. The fact that he hadn't been tossed royally and had gotten that close without being trounced was a testament to just how close they were in reality. Vegeta watched them in slight awe, unused to anyone taking such steps against his father, even in play. It was downright odd, odder still when Burdock just about pleaded for Valin to shut up.

It seemed like this was another attempt at losing one's self to the younger days that hadn't escaped them. Rather than deal with another embarrassing scenario, Kakorrot silently motioned to Vegeta to follow him. Vegeta wasn't one to ask questions when it came to getting away from the off putting nature of his laughing mother and his father hugging Burdock teasingly with pleas to tell Lai about something. Lai, for his part, was just as confused. When he got pulled in on the nonsense, they took that opportunity to run outside of the house.

The resounding loud retort of "Excuse me?!" seconds later had Kakorrot groaning into his hand and Vegeta more curious than ever. "…did something happen that I missed?"

"…sort of," Kakorrot sighed. It wasn't a sigh of exasperation like this morning, but one of resignation, and amusement if his face was anything to tell by. "My father's expecting again…but he was waiting to tell Lai." The small smile on his face grew a little more, tempered by his embarrassment when he heard his father screaming for Lai to put him down. Lai was always exuberant, and Burdock having another child by him must have had him truly excited if the laughter inside was truthful.

"It sounds like Lai doesn't have a problem with it."

"He wouldn't. It just solidifies their bond…granted, things weren't always like that between them."

"Are you talking about when he said he was a cage fighter?"

Kakorrot gave him a stiff nod, as if it pained him to think about it. "Yeah. Cage fighters usually don't get out of that lifestyle unless they're beaten. The money was good and it helped us for a while, but Lai coming back with new bruises reminded my father about how short life was…especially after Chika popped in on us."

"Did they seriously not know about Chika?"

"Yes, they seriously did not know. It's funny now, but not so much then. I should tell you the entire story sometime."

Vegeta could see that it would be humorous from the sudden light in Kakorrot's eyes. He agreed, but something else was pricking at his mind. Something he'd thought about in passing but now sought to ask because of the celebration inside. "If…your dad is like my mom, how does that work?" Kakorrot made a noise of confusion, but quickly caught on thanks to the soft blush on Vegeta's face. "I mean, I thought bearing saiyans were supposed to be submissive…"

"Isn't this a talk you should be having with your—wait, I take it back."

"Saw the light?"

"Yes, and it was terrifying." The last thing either of them wanted was a detailed explanation about that aspect of their heritage from either of their parents. "Right. So, my dad…he's what you would call the two percent of the population that doesn't adhere to the genetic code. My grandmother **loves** it. Grandpa…well, he deals with it well enough. Dad's not the submissive type. He argues with anyone regardless of their status."

Vegeta took note of that inside when his father didn't lose his temper. "I think he proved that already."

"Heh, he and your dad go way back. Your dad was the reason my dad bumped into my mom. My mom and he met during one of their escapades…and well, according to him, she practically chased him down. Long story short, dad hit his heat and triggered hers…and well, here comes Radditz."

"But she knew, right?"

"Yeah. Mom was one of the females that bedded other females, so it worked out okay for them. I don't know if they really bonded or not, but I knew dad loved her. She died when I was one…complications from a strain of heart disease…and after that, Dad just…kind of hid."

"Hid?"

"What I mean is my father kept that trait hidden. Everyone expected him to lie with another male and pop out child after child like a normal submissive, even though that's hardly the case with most submissives nowadays. He wanted someone who was going to know him for him. A lot of saiyans want a bearer just for the sake of saying they bedded one and not for the relationship aspect…and then there was the added fact that I tended to scare off whatever suitors there were hanging about when Dad couldn't hide his scent."

Vegeta laughed a little. "I bet that went over well."

"Oh, it was counted on…until Lai stepped into the picture. Lai's probably the only one I didn't openly threaten to disembowel on first glance…but I think that was more because he came into our lives when Dad needed a hand."

"Wait. You said your mom died when you were one…so…what about Gin, Len, and Kione? I thought they were your brothers and sister…"

"Well yeah, but Len, Kione, and Gin are actually my cousins. My father took them in when Len was a baby. They imprinted on my father immediately so now we're brothers and sisters. Young saiyans tend to imprint on the adults in their lives from birth until about five. If they were older, then they'd understand a little better early on about their origins."

Vegeta nodded to himself and tried not to sigh any more than he had. All this information about his own race…it was almost sickening to realize just how much he didn't know. And now this thing with Kakorrot…a potential mate? Why weren't things ever simple?

"Vegeta?"

"Hm?"

"…I want to know you better…and I want you to know me, too."

That scent was there again, powerful but not overwhelming. Vegeta found himself wrapped up in it as well as the gentle grip Kakorrot laid on his shoulders, willing him to look up into his eyes for the rest of whatever he had to say. A part of him was terrified, another mortified at the fact that his cheeks were brighter than the sun at his touch, and the last piece of him, the silent voice that was learning to speak, found Kakorrot's confidence stemming from a bout of nervousness he'd never seen in him before.

It was oddly cute…and Vegeta nearly lobotomized himself for even thinking it.

"I was serious when I said I wanted to know you," Kakorrot explained, "and that hasn't changed…but rather than do what everyone else thinks, I want to court you."

"…come again?"

"Court you. It's a formal way of getting to know someone…especially if that someone is potentially a mate. It's based on what **_you_** want to do…whatever it may be. I have no control over what happens."

Vegeta might not have known much about his race, but he did know that someone with Kakorrot's status giving up power in any situation was not lightly done. It was nearly unheard of, and it made the air around them a little sharper. "…you…you'd willingly…" Give up that type of decision making? For someone he didn't really know outside of their weekly ritual of that damn soccer ball? Was he insane?

Obviously, because Kakorrot nodded his head. "Yes. It's almost like human courting…but I promise no flowers. Unless you want them."

"No."

"No?"

"No flowers…I mean." God, what was he saying? Yes?! "Um…just promise me there will be no flowers. Under any circumstances aside my death."

"If you say so. Does that mean yes?"

"…sure." Okay, so he was saying yes. How hard was it to get to know someone anyhow? Human courting wasn't without its strange habits, and this probably was the strangest thing Vegeta had to deal with right now.

He lifted his head, expecting to see that grin.

He was assaulted by the fragrant dominance of this male still in the makings of becoming an Alpha and the soft kiss left on the corner of his mouth seconds later.

Inside the house, both sets of parents, a child, and a laughing grandfather looked at one another before glancing back to the commotion outside. Vegeta fell forward into Kakorrot's embrace, his face buried in sheer embarrassment as Kakorrot smiled at nothing and everything.

* * *

><p>Moar later. (more like when I have five more chapters under my belt).<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**

I know it's been a minute but school~~!

Anyhow, this is becoming a "day to day" type fic, so...there are plots within plots of everyday life. NO WORLD TAKE OVERS. :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6:<span>** Sibling Relations

"Did you tell him?"

Kakorrot turned his slightly tired gaze to his brother standing in the entrance to the living room. Radditz was standing there, an expectant look on his face as he gently patted Cerise on her backside. She'd been cranky all day, and her finally falling asleep was a relief on everyone's ears and a sign that she wasn't feeling her best right now. Radditz had been tied up with trying to keep her settled and minding the little ones that didn't quite understand that jumping from high places was not only dangerous but means to be killed by their adoptive father, brothers, and Lai. At the moment he didn't hear them, which meant that they were either outside or in their rooms sleeping.

He hesitated a bit as the door opened further behind him and let in Lai, Chika, and Burdock. It wasn't going to stop Radditz from asking again or asking them instead, so Kakorrot nodded and did his best not to blush when his brother grinned from ear to ear.

"So when's the wedding?"

"Radditz!"

"I'm only teasing. Seriously…I was wondering if it'd ever sink into your simple mind."

Kakorrot rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "Lai officially knows."

"Oh? And how did that go?" Radditz asked looking over in his father's direction. "Dad?"

The well-defined flush on his face was a sign that things were taken well and received with exuberance. Lai's smile and protective posture were sure things to go by; he wordlessly motioned for Burdock to sit and relax while he took care of Chika and her babbling for something to drink. He mentioned something about dinner, saying that he'd start it as soon as Chika was settled. That was the one thing about Lai that impressed them from the start. Lai would always take a portion of the work for himself whether he was asked or not. It made for some interesting arguments about who was going to do what and when, but their father was happy, which was enough for his sons.

Burdock didn't verbally answer Radditz, not that his son expected him to. He settled himself on the couch and made a happy noise, eyes closed and hands unconsciously resting over the slight swell that was only noticeable to those who knew Burdock well enough.

"When are you telling the young ones?" Radditz asked.

"Where are they anyhow?" If they were outside he would have heard them by now. "I know when I left they were reasonably quiet…"

"They fell asleep playing that game you started."

"…don't tell me they seriously thought that game was—"

"The '_let's see who can be quietest'_ game never fails in some cases," Radditz chuckled. "Len fell asleep first, and then Kione…and I found Gin passed out over a book he was reading a little while ago."

"I hope they're not all coming down with something…"

"They've had all their shots," Burdock assured. "Besides, I think Cerise is the only one who may be getting sick, which isn't uncommon with this weather. Just keep her bundled up. It'll pass and if not, we'll take her to the doctor."

"And since you're on the topic," Lai said waltzing back into the room. He paused long enough to drop Chika in Burdock's waiting arms and kiss him with, "You did make plans to go to one this time, right?"

"Of course." Burdock bounced Chika on his knee, grinning when she giggled. "No surprises this time around."

"Oh but there will be," Radditz smirked. "I almost can't wait to see the look on that girls face when she realizes she doesn't have a shot."

Goku curiously scratched the side of his head. "That cheerleader? What's her name again?"

"Vegeta knows it. I hope he's ready for the issues courting brings."

Goku grimaced a little. He hoped so too. He hadn't told him about the violent aspect of it all, but he had a pretty good feeling that Valin would fill him in…and that he'd probably get punched in the side for not mentioning it. Or in the face. His jaw ached at the prospect but he couldn't have been more excited for school if he tried.

"You realize the shoe is going to fall on the other foot soon right?"

Goku frowned and slammed his fist into his hand. "Don't you worry about that."

Radditz wasn't worried for Goku or Vegeta. He was more worried about the idiots that tried anything.

* * *

><p>"Mom, really?!"<p>

Vaughn tried to suppress his laughter but when he looked at his son so openly gawking at him, he completely lost it. Hands over his stomach, he fell into the open embrace of Valin torn between pride and embarrassment that he had been the cause of such ruckus at one point in their lives. It was possibly the one thing he hated most about everything and wanted to keep his son from if it ever came to it.

Forte didn't have a problem with it. In fact, he laughed long and openly, reminded of just how much of a prize his son was and just how much trouble landed at his door in the way of parents, teachers, and officers of the law. Valin rarely saw a day where he wasn't in trouble with someone, and more often than not it was because people wanted him for his status and nothing more. Just hearing how Vaughn had taken care of possibly the worst nuisance in his life at the time made Forte ten times as glad that his son had done the wise thing and wound up with the saiyan that would possibly kill him for being a trouble magnet.

He said as much and had Vaughn in new hysterics.

"Hey, I like my hide where it is…**attached**," Valin stated. "Besides, it was a little more than obvious after a while."

Vaughn eventually settled down his laughter and reached up to kiss his mate gently on his cheek. "He played jokes on me for the longest time, and I tried to beat his head in every time," he snickered, "but it wasn't serious until Valin decided to knock out Rabe."

"Rabe?" Vegeta asked. "Who's that?"

"Some no account two bit jerk off who doesn't know what NO means," Valin growled. "Long story short, he's one of those saiyans who thought he was privileged to take what isn't his…that and he was stupid enough to do it in front of me."

"…mom?"

"Oh, he didn't get far son," Vaughn reassured. "You see, Rabe had cornered me and was more or less trying to prove his bravado by trying to seduce me in his own idiotic way…but he didn't take into account that Valin had already decided that I was off limits and that I was stronger than him anyhow."

"You mother had him screaming like a girl in one of those slaughter films," Valin smirked. "All I did was kick his ass and spared him the humiliation of being beaten by someone considered to be a submissive. Back then, that was a true disgrace amongst the more traditional saiyans," he said somewhat somberly. "Getting a mate with that reputation was about as likely as your grandfather not planning your wedding."

Vegeta paled a little at that and stared at his grandfather. Forte smiled innocently at him. "I have a budget set aside for you. What?" he asked when Vegeta dropped his head into his hands, "You're my grandson! Am I not supposed to do that these days? Is that not 'cool' or whatever it is you kids call it now?"

"Pop, he hasn't even hit his first heat yet, let's not traumatize him completely," Valin said. "But now that Kakorrot has formerly asked to court you," he said turning to his moaning son, "it's more than likely that you're probably going to wind up in a fight…or two."

"Or ten."

"NOT **helping** DAD."

"…and why didn't Kakorrot warn me about this?" Vegeta asked with a note of annoyance. "It would have been nice to know!"

"Well…you're still learning about a good bit of yourself son," Vaughn explained. "And I'm sure Kakorrot is hoping no one is going to be that stupid. He's still trying to figure himself out. I mean, if he were more confident in himself and in who he's going to be, he wouldn't have hesitated so long in trying to find out more about you."

"What are you talking about? The idiot's been kicking that damn soccer ball at me every Thursday without fail since I can remember! He's always trying to get me to join that soccer team…and what is that grin on your face for?!"

Vaughn, Valin, and Forte couldn't contain their knowing laughter. "It just means that he really likes you," Valin supplied. "Remember what I said? We Alphas pick our future mates without really thinking about it. I'm sure that the thought didn't cross his mind until he sniffed you…and I'm willing to bet that he was in a hurry to send you home, right?"

That wasn't even the half of it. Vegeta was still annoyed about that little episode yesterday. For Kakorrot to sit there and believe he was like others was an out and out bonafide insult that was justified the longer he was sitting there thinking about all the shit that Kakorrot had to endure day in and day out. Just thinking about the bruises on his arms and back from a soccer game had him growling a little, though for what he wasn't quite sure he wanted to acknowledge just yet. All he knew was that those bruises weren't from a little over excitement…they were made in a challenge…

"Dad…"

Valin perked up. "Yes son?"

"…is it considered rude to challenge a dominant male in place of…someone else…if you're like me?"

Vegeta watched his mother beam and grunted when he was snatched into arms that were much too strong for normal hugs. His father's laughter and his grandfather's look of approval gave him all the answer he needed.

Vegeta wasn't one for doing stupid things unnecessarily, but he wasn't going to back down from anyone looking for a fight in the wrong arena.

It frightened him quite a bit at just how willing he was to punch some unknown saiyan in the face. It wasn't as frightening as wanting to see Kakorrot on Monday…or sooner if life was willing.

* * *

><p>Saturday left them with a strange elation and fright bubbling in their guts at what had been revealed. Sunday gave them some time for things to settle within their selves, unsure of what lie ahead but unwilling to back down from it. It came and left with some confusion and anxiety settled around them, but it was nothing they couldn't handle or divert their attention from in the form of homework or extensive training. Vegeta practically locked himself in his room, his nose in every book he could muster. One would swear that he didn't exist except to leave his room for meals and the bathroom. While his house was quiet with the occasional knowing laugh from his parents or grandfather, one would swear that something was blowing itself up over at Kakorrot's house. Vegeta could hear the noise from inside his room, oddly curious and wondering just what was happening a few blocks over. Had he gone over, he would have found Kakorrot plowing his fists into his personal punching bag repeatedly, sweating like he'd run for hours and willing whatever food was in his stomach to remain there as he tried not to think about Monday.<p>

Both saiyans were less than reluctant to get out of their beds when the morning of Monday came beckoning at their windows in streams of early light. Vegeta had buried his face under his pillows and Kakorrot had just opened his eyes to stare at the far wall of his room. Their families would rouse them and shove them out of the door with the normalcies they were used to, but neither was really prepared to see the other or to acknowledge just what the first sight would do to them.

Vegeta slipped out of his house, already warmed by reassuring hugs and pats on his head. His father had to be pulled from his frame by his grandfather; Valin adamantly stating that he was his son and that Vegeta was to take no "shit" from anyone trying to pick a fight. His mother agreed, kissing him and warning him to resort to dirty tactics if the occasion called for it. His father had the strangest look on his face when he heard that. Vegeta safely decided that he'd ask about it when he wasn't quite as sure to be embarrassed by tales from his parent's youthful days. He was still having trouble swallowing Saturday.

As the morning air hit him in a way it had every morning, he felt sudden warmth that wasn't related to the changing of the seasons. He chanced looking up, hoping he was just coming down with something.

Kakorrot was leaning on his gate, waiting as if he'd always stood there.

Radditz was there as well, but his attention was on his phone. The smile on his face wasn't to be believed by anyone who didn't know him personally. Vegeta still didn't know him all that well and his confusion had Kakorrot slowly smiling that smile Vegeta was coming to recognize as his jovial one. He straightened, kicked his brother in the shin lightly, and laughed when his brother proceeded to tell him about himself in their native tongue. He spat something back and Radditz was the one laughing before making his apologies to whoever was on the phone with him. He turned and muttered something too low for Vegeta or Kakorrot to hear but the message was more than clear on his face when he hung up that phone and turned back around.

Radditz cleared his throat. "Gohan says hi," he relayed. "And he said to tell you Kakorrot that he's looking forward to seeing you again."

"He's looking forward to sparring with me is what," Kakorrot scoffed. He wasn't annoyed by it. He looked to be rather excited by the prospect, which confused Vegeta to no ends. Kakorrot quickly alleviated his unseen thoughts before they could materialize. "Gohan likes a good work out. Radditz refuses to spar with him so I do in his place. Radditz is too much of a punk when it comes to his significant possible other."

Radditz was all for trying to cuff his little brother, but Vegeta's voice interrupted what could have been the first of possibly three friendly spars that morning.

"And if you were sparring with me?" Vegeta asked. "Would you give me the same courtesy?"

Kakorrot grew still. He looked at Vegeta for a long hard moment before he noticed the mischievous glint in his laughing eyes. Radditz had already caught on to the joke and had the courtesy not to laugh out right. At least not until Vegeta rolled his eyes and muttered something about not being able to take him on anyway, which had Kakorrot gaping and Radditz near tears from trying to contain his laughter.

"If you're done," Vegeta said leaping over his gate, "We should probably go. Radditz, are you giving me a lift?"

The asked question gave the intended answer of Kakorrot balefully looking at his brother. Radditz raised his hand in surrender, chortling when Vegeta braced himself for the sudden embrace of his "intended" as they took off into the air. He waited half a beat to join them, trailing behind and grinning at the sight of his brother's tail swaying easily back and forth.

He was at ease.

Perhaps Kakorrot would be the one to benefit from this more so than Vegeta. Radditz certainly hoped so. Being an Alpha was not an easy lot in life and it was even worse when someone placated an Alpha because of their status. From the look of things, Vegeta wasn't going to do that, not even if that were his intentions.

In front of him, he couldn't see the shy smile of Vegeta trying his best not to laugh at Kakorrot's slightly embarrassed face. Kakorrot that he'd been owed the teasing for not filling Vegeta in like he should have, but he'd honestly been expecting a punch to the face or something of the like. He said as much as Vegeta politely proceeded to tell him that he could do that if he really wanted.

The excited rumble in his chest scared the hell out of him.

If he held Vegeta a little tighter, Vegeta didn't say anything about it. This was better than the Monday either had envisioned for themselves by a long shot.

* * *

><p>"So is it true?"<p>

Kakorrot shut his locker and looked down at his smaller friend. "Is what true?"

"That you're attached. That someone has managed to slither into your impenetrable fortress of solitude and done the near impossible?"

He should have known that it wouldn't take more than an hour for the shit to hit the fan. He resisted sighing aloud. It wasn't going to do anything other than make his friend ask him again, and the short little human that had been named Krillin could be quite annoying when he wanted an answer to something. Like he expected, Krillin was staring at him in full expectancy of an answer.

He could wait a minute. Kakorrot didn't even know how to word the answer yet anyhow!

"First of all…stop watching all those old movies," Kakorrot said. He shifted his book bag onto his shoulder and ignored the knowing grin on Krillin's face as the smaller man followed after him like a puppy would its master. "Second of all, why do you care?"

"Because the gossip has already spread the rumors and everyone's too chicken shit to ask you outright," he heard his other companion say a short distance away. Yamcha slammed his own locker shut, a little perturbed but not about anything either of them had said or done. He tended to be in a mood when dealing with certain matters and he certainly didn't like having others talking about his friends or their possible love lives. Kakorrot could appreciate that. He often wondered why they hadn't been born swapped.

Yamcha, toothpick between his lips, shuffled his books and tried not to look as annoyed as he felt. "That gossip is a pain in the ass," he muttered. "It's none of her business, dammit."

By none of her business, he meant the one girl in the school that didn't seem to mind if Yamcha bit her or not. Brianna was a pushy broad and a true gossip. Telling her anything meant that everyone would know in about five minutes. It was good for several things and bad for everything else. Apparently someone had overheard Yamcha say once that she was pretty…but they didn't catch the annoying that went behind the pretty. Brianna was a pretty girl, when her mouth was shut, but she was also persistent and didn't take subtle hints like openly telling her that she was a pain in the ass.

Kakorrot knew it was a daily routine for Yamcha to go out of his way to avoid the girl, and he probably had failed yet again this morning. He seriously was going to have to talk to Yamcha about his situation sooner or later but for now he said, "She's still trying?"

"Fuck yes and hell NO I ain't dating that word I can't say aloud because every woman would beat me senseless…or try." Kakorrot snorted his laughter into his hand as Yamcha tried to calm himself down a bit. "But apparently she saw you this morning landing with Vegeta in your arms."

"So? I did that the other day."

"It didn't matter if you did it once. I think the whole fucking school knows he can't fly."

Kakorrot frowned. "Is someone saying something?"

"Even if they were, no one will say shit about it because of your brother," Yamcha answered. Kakorrot relaxed some, but not a whole lot. He didn't like the feeling he got just from knowing that someone had relayed to the whole school that Vegeta couldn't fly. It was like exposing a weakness, one that needed to be resolved quickly. "No, the one day didn't matter, and no one probably would have noticed it. You did it again though, and this morning."

"Why would it matter? It's my business!"

"But you're known not to **touch **anyone," Krillin stated. "Not even us, and we're your best buds dude."

"Seriously Krillin, stop watching all that old shit."

"But I'm right and you know it!"

"….whatever. **You** just want to know if it's true or not."

Krillin didn't deny it. He grinned a little and more so when Yamcha slammed his fist into the locker. "Just tell us already so we know whose face to beat in for encroaching on your space," he said. "You know we know how you feel about fightin', so leave the ordinary assholes to us and you deal with the saiyan ones."

Kakorrot felt himself smiling before he could stop it. If there was nothing as strange in this world than being an Alpha, it was having a human and a beast for friends that would willingly put themselves in harm's way for the sake of his sanity. The nonsense was sure to start now that his friends had gotten an ear into the chatter going about now. He was glad, however, that it was only his friends trying to butt into his life the best way they knew how. He really didn't think he wanted to take on any others today knowing that he wasn't quite used to this strange feeling that had been lingering in his chest…

"Look," he sighed, "I'm only courting him. It's nothing life changing." Nothing life changing right now but it could potentially be which was silently freaking him out in ways he didn't want to think about. "He's got the ball in his court so it's up to him what happens. I'm not pushing him to do anything he's not comfortable with and I frankly I don't want to be the asshole that does that to anyone. It's safer for me and him….and why are you two assholes staring at me like that?!"

Krillin was all grins now, and Yamcha had let one slip onto his face sideways. Kakorrot stared at them, backtracked on his words, and immediately slapped his face with his hand. "Don't read into that!"

"Too Late," Krillin smirked. "You know you don't concern yourself with the welfare of others unless they've sparked an interest in you…but the question of the hour is how far back does this go and WHEN do we get to MEET him?"

"It's none of your damn business…and you'll meet him when he's ready…and NOT before. Got it?!"

Krillin raised his hands innocently. "Okay, whatever you say."

"….You're placating me."

"No…just being your bud and ignoring you. Besides, the resident genius is in my math class," he smirked. "Math should be interesting."

"Wait…isn't that girl in that class?" Yamcha asked.

Kakorrot frowned once more. "What girl?"

"That cheerleader that likes you. You know…Chi-chi?"

"Is that her name?"

Krillin tried not to snicker any more than he had. "Yes, that's her name, and yes she's in my class…and YES," he said, brimming with renewed energy no person in their right mind should have within the middle of a high school, "She most definitely knows that something is UP by now."

"Krillin…you're not—"

"What? Me?! No way dude," Krillin said waving Yamcha's unsaid accusations away. "I only bet on the winning party if it's male, fighting another male, and someone definitely needs to get their ass kicked. No dude, I'm more excited in how she's going to handle something like losing to someone she doesn't even know!"

Kakorrot resisted groaning openly. Only Krillin would find some entertainment in what was sure to be a shitty moment for Vegeta. Granted it had nothing to do with Vegeta personally, but Kakorrot couldn't quite keep himself from pulling at his collar and staring worriedly after the direction of Krillin when the bell rang for the next class.

Chi-chi didn't have the best reputation as far as tempers went. The girl was nice enough when she wasn't trying to crack someone's skull in for something they inadvertently did, but her determination to get what she deemed was hers and hers alone was enough to have Kakorrot shiver in revulsion. He hated being pursued more so than he hated being challenged...

"Come on man…Krillin wouldn't let something happen." Yamcha placed a careful hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly when he felt Kakorrot tense. "He's probably hoping Chi-chi will get into it with Eighteen more so than Vegeta."

"She's in his class, too?"

"I think so."

"….Shit!"

* * *

><p>Vegeta was used to the commotion of a busy classroom. People usually stood around or sat at their desks chatting with one another about meaningless things or about homework they should have had done and were frantically trying to copy in time. That lot was sitting in the furthest corner of the room, eagerly hounding the current resident genius that had the misfortune and bad habit of showing up early enough to be caught. Most of the smarter kids usually waited on others like them to show up a hair or breathe before they could emerge from their hidden shadows, pressed by the fear of being late and wanting to be early enough to set themselves up for class. That might have mattered if they were in the science wing and had stations to manage, but their idea of getting ready meant sharpening pencils, stacking notebooks and starting notes that the teacher hadn't even given out yet.<p>

The sad sap that had gotten snatched by the less inclined lot was sitting miserably in the midst of their frantic scribbling, trying not to hyperventilate over his precious homework being wrinkled by so many hands. No doubt he was probably going to bathe himself in sanitizer when it was all over. It was going to irritate Vegeta's nose for a while. It always did when one of the germaphobes had an anxiety attack.

He found his desk while dropping his book bag onto the floor and pulling out Friday's homework. It was a little wrinkled and looked like he'd scribbled all over it twice and erased it just to have numbers and letters peppered everywhere with the answer circled in the midst of the mess. It was a neat trick he'd learned a while ago, one that kept the lazy oafs that didn't do their homework from trying to copy his. The one time they had tried to entice him into letting them copy his work resulted in enticing his annoyance to the surface. At the time he'd been wary about letting anyone see his tail and feeling it uncurl then was just as disconcerting as those slackers suddenly backing up and moving clear out of his way. It didn't take a genius to figure out the reasons why. The plain fact was that he was a saiyan and while things were different, things had not changed much at all.

He was used to being alone. Being along gave him time to think and time to be thankful that he didn't have to have a mindless conversation to relate to anyone.

His thoughts never stayed on anything serious.

They always wandered back to that strange saiyan that kicked the ball his way…The strange saiyan who really wasn't all that strange anymore.

Vegeta buried his face into his arms before he felt his face lift his mouth upwards. It would not do to smile so openly in a place where he was regarded as a piece of stone.

The classroom was still noisy, but it silenced itself a split second before his ears were ringing with the resound of hands slamming into his desk. His head shot up, arms tensing to brace himself however he needed to. Rather than lift them to fend off whomever, he was gripping the sides of his desk to make sure he didn't slide out of it. The face that was three centimeters from his shoved itself forward until they came to an awkward stop. She couldn't reach any further without kissing him and he couldn't lean back without tipping the desk and making a complete ass of himself.

"So…you're Vegeta, right?"

Her breath was sweet from whatever she'd been chewing and hot on his face. He grimaced, not loving it or the way she breathed as if she'd run a mile. This face in front of his was one that he knew quite well, but she and whoever was behind her had chosen to ignore him and all he was which was the way it should have stayed. Why she was in his face was anyone's guess, and his guess would have been right on the money when he thought about how many girls she'd done this too in the privacy of some blocked off hallway teachers couldn't see in.

She really must have been pissed if she was in his face in broad daylight like this.

"Are you mute as well, or are you petrified?"

He frowned at that and felt his eye twitch in annoyance. "I'm no more terrified of you than I would be of that bald bastard Nappa," he snapped. "Would you kindly get out of my face now?"

"Answer my question first!"

"You can't be ser—"

"Are you trying to steal him?!"

"Steal who?!"

"Goku!"

"No I—wait, who in the hell is Goku?!"

She didn't answer. She growled louder and moved backward thanks to someone else sliding between the two of them and keeping her at bay with a hand shoved in her stomach. "Eh, don't mind the name." The smaller human that had appeared shook his head at the girl wanting to put both fists into his head. She was definitely going to try in another moment. "It's Kakorrot's other name. We don't use it because it's his given name not his name by birth. But you understand that, right?"

How could he not? If there was one thing about his heritage that he knew the ins and outs of, it was how humans had tried and failed to regulate them with names they could pronounce. He tried not to sneer at that. Whatever appeared on his face must have been somewhat disgruntled as the small bald one raised his hands in placation. "Hey now, it's cool dude. We're not trying to stir up anything, RIGHT CHI-CHI?"

Chi-chi didn't respond verbally. She struck him in the back of his bald head and shoved him aside. "Move out the way Krillin!"

"Shit, Chi-chi, could you punch my skull in next time?!"

"I just might if you think about getting in my way again! Now you listen you—eh?!"

Vegeta very nearly openly groaned into his hands when he let his head drop into them. The sudden appearance of spiked hair that traveled the length of one's backside kindly alerted him to the rapid appearance of a certain saiyan's brother. How these people managed to squeeze between the space of his desk and the one in front of him was anyone's guess, but they were doing it, and they were probably ten seconds from an explosion that didn't need to happen today.

So rather than sit back and watch the fireworks, he did the only thing he could think of.

"I think the teacher wants your attention."

Divert the situation to bigger problems.

Admittedly he was looking for something else to diffuse the situation. He was a guy and a girl was in his face and surely it wasn't acceptable for him to toss her somewhere unpleasant. But that teacher thing was perfect timing and he couldn't have been more grateful and freaked out about it. Sure enough the teacher was standing in the front of the room, disapproval on his face with his arms reflecting his ire as they settled crossed over his chest. He wasn't the regular teacher for the class. Mr. Jacobs, a moderate looking man that was of moderate height, looks, and speech, was not moderate about his silent temper and would have slammed something against the desk with the utmost seriousness planted on his face. His business attired look was both boring and interesting, but more importantly had that appeal that made people sit up and pay attention just in case he was something more than the mediocre being he portrayed at times.

Whoever this man was standing before them right now, it was most definitely NOT Mr. Jacobs. He was standing closer to the doorway adjusting his glasses like any good average Joe who pretended to be neutral about things at the job. It was almost scary thinking about what he was like outside of the school. Vegeta pushed his thoughts from that and put his attention on Radditz. When the bigger saiyan had shown up was anyone's guess. What he was doing though peaked his interest. Radditz had his head tilted back ever so slightly, sniffing the air subtly as he looked between Mr. Jacobs standing there like he was trying not to blush and the new guy still glaring at the lot of them from where he was standing directly in the front of the class. Whatever he smelt didn't have him like a stone statue as he had been when he'd met Valin for the first time, but it did have him a little on edge.

Vegeta tried to get a sense of what Radditz smelled. He didn't think he'd smell much more than Chi-chi's overwhelming perfume and someone's Dorito loving breath. He sniffed once, twice, and the third time he tried not to let his eyes widen like his mouth wanted to.

"R-Radditz…?"

"Huh? Oh, no, it's fine Vegeta," Radditz assured. "Don't worry about it."

"But they—He's—"

"I know. It's new. Let me…just, wait here, all right?"

The guy that was at the front of the class overheard Radditz. His attention was on him then, his ire still present but not as badly as it had been when Radditz unraveled his tail from around his waist and let it swing freely. The man was already rather intimidating with all the scars and such decorating his arms and the slightly hidden one around his neck, but that swinging tail of his was a sign that this was not the time or place to settle disputes of this nature.

He growled, pushing them to move apart from one another with a look.

"I'm going to kindly ignore what I just walked into," he announced. "And you're all going to find your seats or your way OUT of my classroom. This is a math class, not an arena!"

"Dude, no one was fighting," Krillin exclaimed. "We just—"

"Krillin, shut the hell up and just move," Radditz hissed. "He knows already."

"Knows what?"

"Come on, you can't be that simple…just, just SIT beside Vegeta, all right? I have to get to my own class."

He moved from where he'd been blocking the initial path between Vegeta and Chi-chi, headed toward the front of the class while none too gently grabbing Chi-chi by her book bag and urging her to follow.

"What the hell are you doing you jackass?!" she spat. "Let go already!"

He did let go, but only when he was in front of the unfamiliar saiyan staring at him as if he'd lost something vital…like his brain. Radditz said something quickly and quietly, in a language Vegeta had heard his parents speak from time to time and understood in bits and pieces. He didn't understand a lick of whatever Radditz said, but whatever it was it had the unfamiliar saiyan looking back at Vegeta and then at Chi-chi tugging herself loose from Radditz's grip.

"I knew I smelt one around here when I arrived," he mused. "So you're his brother, right?"

Radditz nodded once. "I am."

"Well shit kid…I suppose it's a good thing that it's not like it was back then." He winked, laughing a bit at the obvious confusion spreading throughout the room. Radditz understood however, and he laughed as the older saiyan dropped a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it all right? I've got it under control. Just get to your own class."

He did just that. Saluting Vegeta as he left, he darted past Mr. Jacobs and outside into the hall right into his brother before he could march in himself.

"Radditz, wha—"

"It's taken care of." Kakorrot stared dubiously at him. What was taken care of and why didn't that sound promising to anyone? Radditz rolled his eyes. "I remembered Eighteen has the same class in the mornings as that cheerleader," he explained. "I only remembered because people were taking bets about today's daily explosion."

He'd forgotten about that. Perhaps that was why Krillin was so excited about this morning. "But…how did you know he was in this—"

"I was in there before he got there. I make it my business to know who's doing what and why and where. And if I'm right…"

Radditz moved from the door's path, avoiding the blonde girl that barreled into the room about five minutes late and right into the introduction of the new saiyan on grounds. Eighteen quickly apologized and rushed for her seat only to barrel right into Chi-chi standing before Mr. Jacobs with her head lowered as he silently scolded her. The girls went sailing to the ground, none too pleased with one another, and that…

"I wish I had my camera…"

…was the end of whatever Chi-chi hoped to accomplish this morning. Her full attention was on Eighteen as were her fists the moment she realized who it was. The room erupted into a full on arena then and there with Mr. Jacobs somehow getting caught in the midst of it. Of course that was a signal for the new saiyan to get involved, grabbing both girls by their shirts and yanking them with a growl that shook the class into sure silence.

Radditz clapped his brother on the back and moved to leave. "You owe me lunch."

"Right…and why's that?"

"Because now there's no way she can approach Vegeta for a week at least…not on campus anyhow," he explained. "She and Eighteen fought last Friday and Yama said that the next time they came to blows…well, she's gone for a week so you can concentrate on doing the normal shit now."

"…don't tell me you had this planned."

"Fine. I won't. Lunch. I'll be harassing you."

His brother left with a wave and left him standing there wondering if he should have been the Alpha instead. Regardless of who was who and who did what, he mentally sent an apology Vegeta's way and darted off for his own class.

Inside the classroom, Vegeta sat straight up and stared at the right wall wondering if he was hearing things.

* * *

><p>It's coming along. :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**

An update!

A closer look on how the hierarchy of Saiyans work! And yes, it's still an AU.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7:<span>** Incidents

They were walking side by side. Not holding hands, not looking at one another, but side by side and acting as if walking in the same direction was perfectly normal. One had his hands planted nonchalantly behind his head and the other walked with a more demure posture with both hands gripped tightly upon the briefcase that was settled in front of him for the long but short walk to the teacher's lounge. From the front, students couldn't see what the commotion was about the two of them walking towards the same destination. Things like this happened all the time. While the students before them couldn't quite understand what was going on, once they had gone past, they understood why the rest of the student body was silently gaping, whispering, or shaking their head in total wonderment.

Kakorrot was one of the few that kept silent, glad for once that the attention wasn't on him.

"Why is everyone staring at them?"

The question was simple enough. The answer? Not so much. Kakorrot looked over to the girl that had asked the question, not surprised when everyone around her shrugged, shook their heads, or kept wondering that for themselves. Why was everyone staring at the two teachers making their way to their lounge? Why was it such a commotion, and why did everyone care so much about it? What did it mean and why was it so fascinating anyhow?

Simply put, it was mainly because of that tail on the back of the taller of the two twined around the waist of the other modestly. It wasn't that they hadn't seen a tail before. Heavens no. There were enough of them around for students to see and realize what they meant.

"Isn't Mr. Jacobs human?"

"I believe he is…but I thought saiyans only mated with other saiyans…"

It was a preference, but not a definitive of their species. It was that kind of thinking that had the student body so shocked at the sight of a saiyan male openly announcing that a human, a male at that, was his and his alone. They hadn't seen that saiyan before today, not that he would have openly broadcast himself or what he did behind closed doors. According to what the rumor mill was spinning, the new saiyan was here as a new hire and to keep prospective suitors away from what was his…which was probably mostly true.

It only meant one thing. Kakorrot could see it from the way that new saiyan kept glancing over and keeping pace with the silent Mr. Jacobs rather than walking ahead of him. He could smell it the moment they walked by him. Kakorrot had to give the new guy credit where it was due for not stopping completely to see just who he was. Not that it mattered much anyhow. He kept going, well aware of Kakorrot but not concerned about him or his status, more concerned for the slightly pale man that radiated elation and joy under the sickly ick that was possibly the beginning of a strange journey.

"That new saiyan, his name is Bruce." Radditz slipped in to stand aside him, handing him a bar of candy he'd swiped from Nappa earlier that morning. It was more than likely that Nappa had swiped it from someone else, so Kakorrot didn't feel as bad about biting into the chocolate piece of nirvana. "I haven't figured out where he hails from yet, but he's definitely dominant."

"Stronger than you?"

"He's older. What do you think?"

"Right. So that's not going to be an issue later on?"

"Not unless he makes it one, and I doubt it," Radditz admitted. "I mean, he walked past you without flinching…much. I think he's all right."

"And the community?"

"As curious about him as anyone would be. We'll probably know more about him sooner than later."

Kakorrot took another bite out of his candy bar. "Right. So, I already know that you know who's planning to do something stupid in regards to their life, so I want a list in my hand before the week is out."

"A whole week?"

"I'm letting them sweat it out."

"Nice. Should I have a list for—"

"No."

"Wow…why?"

"He's got to take care of himself…and he'd probably punch me sideways if I took care of the problem for him."

Radditz couldn't keep the curious sound of disbelief coming from his lips. "Most others would be glad for the interference." Hell, anyone worth their salt that had an Alpha interested in them would be glad for something like that handed to them. Kakorrot didn't change his mind. "Kakorrot…"

"I know." While he acknowledged that making a move beforehand would probably be in the best interest for all parties involved, Kakorrot had to be honest with that feeling he had from the moment that soccer ball had been kicked back and planted in his face. "He's not like most." Most definitely not. It wasn't just from his seemingly lack of knowledge about his race or his somewhat aloof nature that translated into justified nervousness and fear. It was more than that. Vegeta didn't know what an Alpha was then, and now that he knew he still didn't seem to care. He was more interested in his own agenda rather than gaining the favor of someone whom people respected out of fear or sought to make their own by whatever means necessary. Vegeta could have stopped that day…he could have stopped and fell to his knees like so many others and begged for forgiveness out of some factual and made up fear of what Alphas tended to do. But he hadn't.

He'd run.

It was the first time that someone had run from him. Kakorrot had scented the air, looking to see or understand better. He hadn't. All he saw and smelt was the pure fright of making a mistake that had nothing to do with their kind or what would happen. It was an accident that everyone had seen, and taking off after him, searching for and finally finding Vegeta hidden in obscurity was terrifying and thrilling. At the time he couldn't quite figure out what provoked him into looking for Vegeta so avidly. The look in Vegeta's eyes when they met was embarrassment and worry, not fear of a death that was not promised, which only twisted something within Kakorrot's chest then as much as it did now. Kakorrot's mouth had moved upward and out without him having to force it. The only thing that came to mind then was the soccer ball in hand and dragging Vegeta to play with him.

Radditz tapped him on the shoulder. Kakorrot shook his head and motioned that he was fine. "He doesn't care…" he said quietly. "And while that's odd, it matters a lot…besides, he took on Nappa."

"The idiot had it coming."

"Still…Nappa doesn't back off that easily. People run from Nappa."

"Not you."

"Well shit no, and not you either, but...for someone with Vegeta's misfortune…I'm sure I heard his heart hammering. He's nervous, but he won't hesitate to fight back."

His brother nodded in agreement. Even now the little one was still somewhat afraid if unknowingly. They would have to work hard to make him comfortable. Radditz vowed silently to make sure it was as easy for his brother as possible. He already had a list forming in mind and three faces he was going to get in before the day was out.

"Radditz…I need you to find Zorn around lunch time."

"Hmm? Why?"

"I want to talk to him about something. It's nothing major…just…a solution to a problem for someone I know."

The commotion of the strange couple on campus wouldn't die out for a while yet. That wasn't going to stop the bell from ringing. Kakorrot spun, his foot in place to walk off. He'd only taken a step. He might have blamed the girl that stopped dead in front of him in surprise, but that had little to do with why he'd stopped.

Vegeta didn't look his way. He was too busy walking and staring at the animated arms of Krillin aiding the exaggeration of whatever tale he was retelling with special effects. Whatever it was, it had Vegeta looking at Krillin like he wasn't going to believe it until he saw it for himself. It didn't matter to Krillin. It rarely did. Someone could call him insane and a liar and he'd still tell the tale, which was one of the reasons Kakorrot liked him so much. It was still odd seeing Krillin talk so easily to Vegeta, especially when he wasn't aware of Vegeta's tail swinging back and forth in slight unease.

He stepped into their little bubble, breaking the climax of whatever tall tale Krillin was relaying. He was sure it had to be about something insane they had all done in the past…that or something about Yamcha. "What's up?"

Vegeta's tail stiffened and relaxed, folding easily around his waist in reflex. Kakorrot paid it no mind. "Hi."

Krillin shrugged at him excitedly. "Not much man. I was just telling him about that time Yamcha—"

He rolled his eyes. "Not that story…."

"Yes, that story, and it was awesome! So he takes the guy's—"

"Tell him another TIME, Krillin. Don't you have another class to get to?"

Krillin silently sucked his teeth, but it was all in good fun and annoyance for this thing called high school. "Whatever…but I'll tell you the rest of that story later," he said to Vegeta as he turned to go. "I've got plenty about this one here too, so don't hesitate to ask. Later dudes!"

"Later, Krillin…and stop watching all that old shit!"

Krillin walked off with a parting one fingered salute that turned into a wave as he vanished down the corridor. Kakorrot shook his head after him. "That guy is something else."

"I suppose," Vegeta mused quietly. "He's…animated."

"You get used to it."

"Right."

"You do! It's when you're used to it that it really scares you."

Perhaps, but it was still a little disconcerting to have someone that he barely knew instantly befriend him without a second thought as to who or what he was. Most people from what Vegeta knew and experienced were hesitant to associate themselves with a saiyan, let alone call them their friends. He rarely spoke to anyone before now, and even then it was only to tell them to leave him alone or to answer some question tossed his way by the teachers that knew of his intelligence. He wasn't the smartest guy in the entire school—that role was reserved for the guy named Poindexter strutting by them now with a new pocket protector and a flood of geeks behind him—but he was up there and much more quiet about it.

Regardless of his intelligence or common sense, Vegeta knew that while it looked like saiyans and other species looked like they got on fine, they tended to stick to their own kind within groups or social settings. Everyone seemed to know everyone within the saiyan circle, which was just fine with Vegeta since his standings within that circle where to mind his own business and avoid anyone who looked like they might sniff him out. He could have cared less about anyone and everything, which was a major reason behind why he didn't have friends and why someone like Krillin coming up out of nowhere and befriending him left him with a pinched confused look on his face that had someone like Kakorrot laughing softly.

He reached out, lightly pressing the tip of Vegeta's nose to get him to stop scrunching up his face so much. "It's not a bad thing to get to know some people." Not a bad thing, but not recommended for some. The unsaid words were light and meant no harm, but they were there as a reminder that there were two sides to the proverbial coin of life. Vegeta had just met the other side of the friendly scale and it was a little freakish…in a good way.

It totally took his mind off of other matters. Other slightly more embarrassing matters that popped back up when Vegeta noticed how close he was to Kakorrot and how he'd unconsciously started to seek out his scent. He caught himself mid-sniff, letting the sharp inhale flood his senses as he schooled his features to be a little less revealing. How would it look to be standing in front of this saiyan like a blushing school girl?

He really, really, did not want to think about that happening EVER.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah…I just…wasn't expecting someone to be in my face so early," Vegeta remarked.

"Oh…sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I mean…my mom relayed that something like this could happen…" and then told him about several incidents in which the other party met a not so civil Vaughn. Vegeta was still groaning inwardly at how juvenile his parents could be at times. "But…"

"But?"

"…she was calling you Goku." That still bothered him, much more than he wanted to think about. Kakorrot's body tensed itself and the shift in smell was more than apparent. It was a touchy subject, one that he probably shouldn't talk about now. "Krillin explained…some…but if she really liked you, why is she calling you that and not by your birth name? Isn't that disrespectful?"

"In…some cases it can't be helped," Kakorrot sighed. "Sometimes the given name gets out because our names translated in the modern tongue can't be pronounced. It was a human way of trying to merge us into their culture without being awkward about the crap that had gone on many years ago…"

"Oh. Sorry…"

"Don't be. You've had a good dose of the nonsense…but I keep reminding myself that times are different and not everyone means to be offensive. Hey, that cheerleader didn't hurt you did she?"

"Who, Chi-chi?"

"Is that her name?"

Vegeta stared at him for three seconds before his face cracked itself into a laughing smile. "No, she didn't," he said shaking his head at Kakorrot's knowing smile, "But your friend did take a fist to the back of his skull for me."

"Krillin's got a hard head. He'll be fine."

"Is there anyone else that I should know about?"

"No." A lie. There were several people that he needed to know about but they didn't quite dare move in without being sure about things. Kakorrot flexed his jaw a little. "Not anyone that would be a concern anyhow. I mean, we're courting so it's more like…holding hands."

"So you've said…so why the violence?"

"….mainly because…it's something saiyans can't help. We're territorial by nature, and when we want something bad enough…well, it's not pretty."

Kakorrot unconsciously rubbed his arm. Vegeta stared at it, vividly remembering the foot shaped bruise that should have never been there. He reached out and touched Kakorrot's hand, the warmth of that touch heating the taller saiyan's face up a bit. "I'm starting to realize that…" he said quietly.

The warning bell rang.

Kakorrot tried not to sigh as Vegeta let him go. "If I tell you to come find me if you get in a pinch, would you?"

"…it depends."

"On?"

"…on if…I accidentally knock whoever out," Vegeta said with a slight wince. There was no use in lying about it now. He couldn't quite play the damsel in distress submissive that was expected of him by most. If Kakorrot was expecting that, well…"You see, I have a…habit…of punching people if they corner me…and it's gotten me in a lot of trouble…before…"

"Vegeta…"

"I may not have been around my kind a lot growing up, but….after that…incident…I'm not defenseless…I m-mean, I can fight if I have to…"

"But…you don't want to if you don't have to. Right?"

"…yes. Is that…all right?"

It was more than all right. A weight that Kakorrot didn't know was upon his chest lifted itself, relief taking hold and making it much easier to lean forward and place a soft kiss upon Vegeta's unsuspecting cheek. "That's perfectly fine," he said, as the smaller saiyan unconsciously buried his face against him. In embarrassment or relief, Kakorrot could not tell, but he welcomed that warmth and was loathe to part from it for the sake of History class in thirty seconds.

* * *

><p>The day passed a little slower than it should have. Lunch felt like it lingered on the edge of the minute hand taking its sweet time in getting to the twelve while the second hand ticked aimlessly away in what appeared to be the same spot for a solid five minutes. It was only when the teacher realized that the clock had stopped functioning that the students who had been watching it collapse against their desks with moans of disgust. Someone else alerted them that it was just about time to leave, and the bell, on time despite broken clocks, rang loud and clear and announced that it was finally time to get out of that stuffy room.<p>

Yamcha lifted his bag. The throng of students racing to the door thinned some in seconds. The first students near the front of the classroom and Nappa—jumping right from the back to the front and shoving his way out—were the first to leave. Yamcha was more than ready to plant some food in his stomach and wake himself up some. The lectures weren't that boring, but today was Monday and even the teacher wasn't in the mood to make a go of making learning fun and interesting. Mr. Reynolds was at his desk messing with his phone, smiling at something and quickly texting a reply.

Yamcha hefted his bag over his shoulder, more than ready to dump it in his locker. He swallowed the grimace of that bag hitting a sore spot, one that hadn't quite healed the way it should have and wouldn't because of his stubbornness about seeing a doctor. It hadn't been a week. All the bumps and bruises had faded and discolored, but this one ache was being as stubborn as he could be. It would scar like the others had, possibly putting a damper on his attempts of making it through the P.E. test later on this week. It was going to suck like hell.

Shifting to keep some of the weight off of his injury, he moved to exit the room. He hadn't quite made it to the door when he bumped into someone else, someone who was a little taller and possibly smelt like he'd dived into a fruit bath mixed with some other strange aroma he could not place. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was a little disconcerting to realize he'd stopped and inhaled…and did it again when that under current caught hold of his curiosity and did not let go. What in the world was that smell…and why did it suddenly have him in slight knots that were not anxiety related?

Rather than think about it, Yamcha mumbled his apologies and started walking again.

Whoever he'd bumped into grabbed hold of his arm and yanked him back.

He stumbled, falling backward into waiting arms that lifted him back up with ease. The arms didn't quite let him go. They twisted him until he was facing his captor, sharp words of surprise leaving him for a pained grunt that he couldn't hold in with that hand pressing against his injury. He forced his eyes open and nearly had kittens when he saw the face of his captor looking at him in concern.

"Zorn?!"

Zorn grunted at his name. He was one of the few saiyans that didn't integrate with those looking to get in with the head Alpha on campus. His sharp features were handsome, marred only by the lone scar on his cheek that had come from an incident from childhood. His hair was a wild unkempt mess pushed back into a haphazard ponytail that shook a little when he moved his head. He didn't speak much and he was rarely seen with anyone else human or saiyan. It was mostly owed to the fact that he was a dominant male, one of possibly ten on the school grounds, which meant that playing nice didn't factor into his schedule. He minded his own business, and for the most part people left him alone. Well, it was that and the not so silent fact that he was related to Kakorrot and Radditz in some manner.

Zorn didn't answer him. He was too busy trying to understand something that had piqued his interest; something that lied beneath his concern about the pain Yamcha was in from such a simple embrace. He turned the human around again, eyes catching on the small patch of red that stained Yamcha's shirt and was growing bigger by the moment. He let him go long enough to grab Yamcha's bag, his bag, and then Yamcha, whom he tossed over his shoulder and marched out of the room with.

"Zorn, put me down!" Yamcha snapped. "I mean it!"

"If I put you down, you're only going to go to lunch and not where you need to go," Zorn said. "You're going to the nurse's office."

"What?! Come on, it's not that—"

"It's BLEEDING." Yamcha fell silent. Zorn tightened his grip on the hold he had on the smaller man. "You need to take better care of yourself."

"….whatever."

"It's not whatever. Don't think for a second that you're not worth fussing over…Kakorrot most definitely would argue with you," he said, striking a nerve Yamcha didn't care to be hit. "And you didn't have to be injured. You choose to be."

"….you know about that?"

"I do…and the society is rather impressed…however, try not to get yourself killed. A tail grows back…lives do not."

Yamcha couldn't really say anything to that. He was still trying not to inhale whatever Zorn was wearing because it was starting to make him dizzy in the head. Granted, he hadn't been around Zorn that often to know if it was common for him to smell like this, but smells shouldn't make him feel funny from the inside out.

They were three steps from the Nurses office when they were stopped by someone else. Yamcha lifted his head in an attempt to see who was blocking Zorn. He didn't see much more than a familiar set of hands wrapped tightly in obligatory wrappings for when gymnastics class was being held. That guy wasn't the one standing in their way. He darted to the right and walked off, passing by Yamcha and smirking a little when Yamcha belatedly realized that it was Tien. Tien didn't stop to tease him though. He was more than likely headed to find that little guy he hung out with so often.

Yamcha craned his neck again and groaned.

"How in the hell are you everywhere Radditz?"

Radditz shrugged. "This one wasn't planned," he said truthfully. "I just saw Zorn carrying someone…which is about as rare as Kakorrot making himself available to anyone readily." Zorn snorted but didn't deny it. It was an awful truth with purpose that Radditz readily respected. "I just came to see who it was…"

"You're NOSEY…and he's bleeding," Zorn supplied. "I was dragging his ass to the Nurses office."

"Bleeding? Where?"

"His back. I think it's from that incident—"

"Ah, say no more. Get him in there and then come back out…Kakorrot wants to talk to you about something." He paused. Yamcha couldn't see the look on his face clearly. Zorn's tail slapped him in his face accidentally, but it wasn't enough to keep him from hearing the uncertainty and amusement laced in Radditz's voice as he said, "And…I think you'd better bring this one with you."

Yamcha felt Zorn stiffen as that tail smacked him in the face yet again.

* * *

><p>Lunch time was a boisterous affair.<p>

Vegeta could hardly believe that he was the cause of it.

He hadn't done anything more than head out into the open field like usual. He was starving and back to back classes tended to make him a little cranky when he didn't inhale a proper breakfast. His mother had packed him a rather large lunch this morning, shoving it in his hands and winking his way when he suggested that he share what he couldn't eat with a certain someone. He'd been more than embarrassed, but at the time he was too nervous about seeing Kakorrot in the first place to really think on lunch.

He should have known something was amiss when the stares started. Usually he could make it to his spot without attention from anyone, which was normal and greatly appreciated. One head had turned, and then another…and then four more with the whispering…

Soon the whole yard was watching him out of the corners of their eyes as they tried to feign disinterest in the lone saiyan nearly stumbling when the panic began to rise from all the unwanted attention.

He quickly darted for his usual spot, hoping to flee the prying eyes. It was just within his reach when he was stopped by the bombardment of bodies clashing inches before him. The aftershock sent him flying backward, landing hard on his back and grimacing at the pain shooting up his arm. It was ignored when the two bodies that were in front of him were joined by a third, this one looming over him as if he were a prime piece of meat that needed devouring now.

He didn't know who it was or why. His brain wouldn't let him think about it or the reasons why someone would even consider cornering him. He was up on his feet, his right foot jammed upwards into the unsuspecting jaw. That smirk was wiped clean, replaced by blood, a missing tooth, and various degrees of pain when his fists found a home in that cheek. That body fell backward, landing hard with a loud thud and a grunt pushed out of him when another body was dumped on top. The twosome that still didn't have a place in Vegeta's head were then snatched from the grass they were in and tossed a fair distance into a group that blanched at the sight of their companions lying nearly comatose with just a few good licks.

Wisely, they backed off.

Vegeta snorted and went to grab his fallen lunch. He found it in the hands of Kakorrot, breathing a little harder than normal but looking no worse for wear than he had this morning. His eyes were widened in pure astonishment and his tail was swinging back and forth like a dog happy to have a bone. Vegeta felt his uncurl in response. His right hand stung, his left arm hurt, and his back throbbed now and again, but none of that mattered when Kakorrot pressed his lunchbox into his hands and said, "That…was **awesome**."

"It was—"

"You took out Dom, Vegeta…Don't tell me that wasn't awesome."

He wasn't the only one who thought so. The yard was still watching him, but they were adamantly talking with animated hands and mouths gushing in awe about the quick fight that had ended with two saiyans getting the snot kicked out of them in seconds. Vegeta was known for his killer foot when it came to returning the ball to Kakorrot, not for beating the crap out of anyone.

It wasn't really a thought. It was powered by instinct and this sudden disgust that came seconds too late.

"Is it finally hitting you?"

"Is what hitting me?"

"That same disgust I have when people treat me like I'm an object and not a person…"

Yes. And it was NOT a pleasant feeling. "Maybe that's why mom trained me so hard…"

"Wait, your mom trained you?"

Whatever answer he meant to give was interrupted by Radditz calling out to them. He jogged over to them clearly excited about something that wasn't the fight. Vegeta was more occupied in looking at the saiyan jogging after Radditz and the scarred up man that he knew as Yamcha being dragged without a choice by that other saiyan.

"Oh, you managed to find him," Kakorrot said when his brother was within arms-reach. "I wasn't expecting you to get a hold of our cousin so quickly."

"Call it dumb luck," Radditz admitted. "So, where's my lunch?"

"Where's my list?"

"In my pocket."

"Then your lunch is on its way. Yamcha, you know what to get."

Yamcha, still within Zorn's grip, managed to pull himself away and run for the cafeteria. Zorn's hand fell belatedly, giving away what Radditz had figured out moments ago and Kakorrot had been thinking about for a little while now.

Vegeta, clueless about it all, just stared at them.

Well, he stared until he felt someone at his backside. Kakorrot moved to stop whoever it was, but Vegeta's foot was quicker than Kakorrot's voice. Vegeta's foot planted itself in someone's solar plexus, knocking them to the ground and the wind out of their lungs.

His attacker's identity was revealed as Zorn covered his mouth and said, "Nappa, you idiot…" He was trying not to laugh but was failing miserably. Radditz, Zorn, and Kakorrot—all of whom were muffling their laughter—stared down at Nappa on the ground wheezing for air with his hand on his chest. "Only…trying…to scare…" he wheezed out. "Joke….joke….!"

Vegeta felt his cheeks redden, more so when Radditz clapped him on the back in congrats. "Nice."

* * *

><p>Day to day drama~~~! :)<p> 


End file.
